Marie Evans Albarn
by Marie Death Evans
Summary: La pequeña Evans esta nerviosa por entrar al Shibusen y unirse a su hermano... amor,lucha, familia, simetria, La sangre negra hace su aparición NO SOY BUENA CON LOS SUMMARY Xd.
1. Prologo

**Prologo - Marie Evans. **

Si bueno eh de admitir que soy un poco presumida y altanera además de una chica completamente _cool_. Mi madre es una de las mejore técnicos que ha tenido el Shibusen, una estudiante modelo. Y mi padre es la Death Schyte más _cool_ (sin mencionar el padre más cool también). También tengo un hermano mayor que yo por dos años. Es una clara promesa al igual que lo fue mi madre. El es muy apegado a ella y a mi tío Wes. Mientras yo…. El mundo dice que soy la versión femenina de mi padre, aunque más inteligente. Tengo el cabello blanco y mis ojos son de color rojo y también herede su sonrisa de tiburón tan característica de mi _cool _padre.

Hoy era la fiesta de mi matriculación en el Shibusen. Mi madre estaba emocionada, ya que hasta me había comprado un vestido nuevo, de esos que nunca usare a menos que ella me lo pida.

Estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro pequeño con mi pijama negro aún puesto, mientras mi hermano leía uno también pero de más de dos mil páginas.

-Oye ya le pegaste lo come libros a los niños-no hace falta decir quién dijo eso.

-Al menos es mejor que estarse todo el día sin hacer nada como un vago-dijo molesta mi mamá.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar arreglando el vestido de Marie? Ya está bien desde hace una hora-dijo mi hermano parando de leer.

-Quiero que se vea hermosa… también fue en una fiesta como esta en la que conocí a mi compañero guadaña y ahora esposo-dijo mirando a mi padre enamorada, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara levemente.

-Entonces ni loco dejo que vaya a esa fiesta… no pienso dejar que ella se haga compañera de un…

-¿Tipo tan como tú?-dijo mi hermano alzando una ceja-Papá no puedes dejarla sin compañero/a hasta la graduación… además de que mi hermanita es muy linda, tendrá novio algún día-dijo acomodando tiernamente mi cabello detras de mi oreja.

-¡Onii-chan!-exclame totalmente sonrojada.

-Bueno… dejen de poner como un tomate a Marie y métanse a bañar que dentro de unas horas es la fiesta.

Ordeno mamá y ambos Soul se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Suspire y puse un separador en mi libro. Me dirigí a la sala de música. No podía entrar en el salón especial con un piano enorme de papá, nadie entraba en ese cuarto sin autorización de él. Ni siquiera mamá.

Me senté en la banqueta del piano café de caoba y levanté la tapa que cubría las teclas. Las acaricié tiernamente. El piano era mi forma de liberar mi alma, de conocerme a mi misma y de pasar el tiempo con papá.

Pise el pedal más silencioso y comencé a tocar. No era una melodía precisamente amable. Más bien fuerte y nerviosa. Así era como estaba en ese momento. Seguí tocando hasta que, no me di cuenta cuando se volvió una melodía dulce y tierna.

-¿No deberías estar arreglándote en tu cuarto?-

-¡M…ma…mamá!-dije asustada.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que tocaste esa canción. Deberías saber que eres lo que más se quiere en esa casa. No estés nerviosa. Ser un manojo de nervios no es _cool_ verdad?-dijo acercándose y alzando una ceja.

-Me voy a mi cuarto…-dije de la manera más _cool _posible.

Mamá sabía que esa era mi fibra sensible. Camine fuera del salón de música y vi como discutían mi hermano y mi padre sobre cómo podrían hacer para alejarme de cualquier chico de la escuela. Mientras uno de ellos salía del baño.

Suspire. Pareciera que mi padre se hubiera multiplicado. Aunque mi hermano tenía el cabello más rubio que blanco y sus ojos eran de color verde jade. Bueno, es difícil de explicar cosas así.

Entre en mi cuarto. Tenía las paredes rojas y había notas musicales en las paredes de color negro. Aunque mis padres renegaban, puse baldosas negras y rojas. Había un teclado eléctrico en una esquina del cuarto cubierto de partituras. Mi cama de sabanas negras. En general el tema era la música y…. las armas. Yo era un arma igual que mi padre. Una guadaña negra y roja, más negra que roja. Saque mi ropa interior y los zapatos que me dio mi mamá.

Me mire en el espejo. Tenía aún un cuerpo de niña, eso me molestaba. Mamá decía q era porque soy una niña aún, y que ella igual antes de los catorce años. El único encanto que tengo son mi cabello blanco y mi cara de ángel. Papá decía que eso era suficiente. Pero no me dejaba de incomodar un poco. Pero siempre ignoraba mi cuerpo estéticamente, peor todo lo contrario con mi ropa. Siempre me había dicho que yo quería ser alguien _cool_.

Me metí a bañar. Esperando que no saliera nada mal en la fiesta….

* * *

Este es el prologo, diganme si les gusto!

La verdad solo lohie como dos capitulo al inicio pero... acab siendo toa una historia.

Diganme si esta muy mal como para no subir nada más acerca de esta tal Marie...

Oraseminase!


	2. Mi técnico

Capitulo 1

Mi madre me había puesto como una princesa-muñeca. Era un vestido rojo de corte recto un poco más arriba de las rodillas con un moño negro pequeño con una prendedor de clavera que me regalo mi hermano en el lado derecho del vestido de tirantes. Mi cabello iba suelto y con una diadema con rosas rojas como el vestido pero con unos moños que luego deshice, traía unos zapaos de correas de tacón bajo de charol muy bonitos de color negro. Me sentía abrumada tanto por mis padres, como por mis tíos. Había venido el tío Wess a verme. Mi hermano estaba más que encantando con eso. AL igual mi padre que hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Estaba algo nerviosa, mi hermano estaba demostrando ser tan bueno como mamá. Era un técnico excelente. Si no demostraba ser un arma igual de buena, me sentiría mal conmigo misma al tiempo que decepcionaría a los demás.

Llegamos en el ostentoso carro negro de mi padre. Un _Spyder Maseratti_. Al llegar no pude evitar quedarme callada ante toda esa gente que eran parejas de técnico-arma. No veía a nadie de mi edad. Ni siquiera a mis conocidos.

-¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR HA LLEGADO A LA FIESTA, SIMPLES MORTALES!-oí detrás de nosotros

-¡Hey, Black Star!-dijo mi padre y saludo a mi tío Black star chocando las manos.

-Buenos días-dijo la amable Tsubaki.

-¿Y Shadow Star?-pregunte triste al ver que mi mejor amigo no se encontraba con ellos.

-Se quedo en casa… tenía cosas que hacer, además de estar castigado-dijo amble como siempre y se levanto.

-¿No será que te gusta, Marie?-me codeo mi hermano.

-¡¿Nani?-dije asustada y con las mejillas algo coloradas-No solo es mi amigo!-susurre algo apenada.

-Como sea, hay que entrar-dijo mamá distrayendo la atención de mí y todos entramos. Star-san volvió a gritar y como siempre todos lo ignoraron.

Mi madre insistía en que me tomara fotos con Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid y su esposa Chrona, Shinigami-sama y mis tíos Wes y Katherine. Yo solo hacía pose _cool_ en las fotos y a veces sonreía con mis dientes de tiburón. No me di cuenta de lo que paso después.

Mi tío Wess me regalo un piano, un poco más pequeño que el de la sala de música de casa y tan elegante como el de papá. Mis ojos se iluminaron. Al fin un piano real. Pero toda mi alegría se fue cuando pidió que tocara una pieza. Me asuste. No podía abrirle mi alma a tanto público.

-No tiene que tocar si no quiere-dijo molesto papá.

-E…esta b…bien papá-dije con dificultad.

Me acerque al piano y toque mi música en el pedal medio. Papá sonrió y mi hermano hizo una mueca de odio a los que me miraban. Termine y mire hacia mi padre. Me sonrió orgulloso. Mamá igual. El tío Black Star se quejaba de que alguien tan pequeño le hubiera robado el protagonismo.

-bueno… heredaste el talento de los Evans para la música-dijo sonriente el tío Wess.

-Eso ha sido terrorífico… dio miedo-dijo una chica de cabello rubio oro y ojos azul cielo, con un vestido digno de cenicienta.

Mire el suelo sorprendida. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Terrorífico? ¿Miedo? ¿Era eso lo q le decía mi alma?. Me asuste y luego me enfade. Eso me pasaba por abrir mi alma, debí haberla dejado encerrada y nunca sacarla de allí.

-Me voy…-dije al pasar a un lado de mi hermano-Vuelvo luego…

El asintió y me dio un pequeño golpecito con su alma para tranquilizarme. Se lo agradecí internamente. Corrí por los pasillos de Shibusen mal iluminados. Me sabía los caminos hacia la Death Room, el tablero de misiones, el salón luna creciente, los dormitorios, etc. Pero acabe perdiéndome. Entre en un cuarto oscuro, que solo era iluminado por las ventanas grandes. Vi que había instrumentos.

"_De nuevo no, por favor…"_, rogué.

La suerte no estaba de mi lado este día. Allí estaba un piano más grande que el de la casa y negro brillante. Me enoje y lagrimas salieron de mi ojos. Siempre tuve la mala costumbre de llorar de coraje. Convertí mi brazo en una afilada hoja y rasgue las ventanas provocando leves rayones en las ventanas, me moleste y me convertí completamente en una guadaña.

_-Ya era hora…-_escuche dentro de mí.

-¿Qué?-me pregunte, no debió ser nada.

_-Oh, sí que es algo pequeña…_-me vi en un cuarto como el mío, de baldosas negras y rojas se oía música de Jazz, había un sillón rojo y un pequeño diablillo rojo con traje bailaba erróneamente la canción.

-Oye… eso es Jazz, no te confundas-le dije seria eh inexpresiva ya que bailaba _swing_.

-Oh!, igual que tu padre….-dijo riendo-¿Por qué no bailas tu?-dijo y me miro.

Traía un vestido negro y guantes con zapatos de tacón. Me enfade… nunca me vestía así. No me gustaba lo formal.

-No me hace gracia…-dije al diablillo-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-¿No te dijeron de la sangre negra?-pregunto burlón-Yo soy la sangre negra… resido en tu cuerpo… si te entregas a la locura serás fuerte y no necesitaras compañero, ni abrirte nunca más… ¿Qué dices?-pregunto yendo directo al punto

-¿Me ves cara de tonta? La locura es perder el miedo, y el miedo hay que enfrentarlo, no anularlo…-sentí como alguien me tocaba en mi forma de guadaña.

-Bueno… tarde o temprano te entregaras… bye, bye.-dijo y se fue bailando.

-¡Que así no se baila esa canción!

Abrí los ojos y estaba contra el piso. Al parecerme había electrocutado con el tipo que me quiso tomar. Oí como alguien se iba corriendo. Sentí como me levantaban de nuevo eh intentaban balancearme, casi doy contra el piano y me obligue a dar la vuelta.

-¡Oye si no te gusta la música no te desquites con el piano!-le regañe reflejándome en mi hoja.

-¡Ah!-exclamo y se cayó al piso.

Lo vi por primera vez. Su cabello era negro, su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes. Era delgado y su cara era tierna pero asustada.

Volví a mi forma humana. Mi vestido rojo estaba algo sucio. Lo vi sonrojarse pero le ignoré.

-¿Eres hermana de ese chico que toco el violín?-me pregunto al levantarse.

Supuse que Soul se había puesto a tocar el violín para distraer la atención de mí.

-Sí…-dije y mire el piano lo acaricié. Quería asegurarme que o hubiera sufrido daño alguno.

-¿Tu también tocas?-pregunto sonriente.

-Tocaba… el piano-dije decidida a nunca tocar el piano jamás.

-¿Tocarías para mí?-me pregunto curioso.

Si tocaba seguramente acabaría corriendo o llorando como en la fiesta de más arriba. Pero bueno… quería volver a estar sola ¿no?.

Me acerque al piano y abrí la tapa que cubría las teclas. Pero no sin antes darle una advertencia….

-Este es el tipo de chica que soy….-dije con mi sonrisa de tiburón y comencé a tocar.

La música era tétrica, oscura y daba miedo. Estaba tocando y soltando todo lo que había dentro de mí. LA canción pareció oscurecer la habitación. Al final la canción acabo en un lindo tono de Do. Volteé dispuesta a volver a mi forma de guadaña pero me sorprendí al ver a ese tipo sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

-tocas bien-dijo él con una sincera sonrisa.

Lo mire desconcertada. Esa había sido la primera vez que daba un concierto a un desconocido y no salía corriendo asustado. Abrí mi oscura y manchada alma a un desconocido que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y sin pudor alguno, mi mirada sangrienta y mi corazón negro, lo tomó y no le importó manchar sus manos de mi negra sangre. No sabía si sonrojarme o echarme a reír. ¿Yo? ¿Tocar bien?.

-Supongo que debiste ser una pianista estupenda….-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Muchas gracias…. Supongo-dijo algo extrañada-A nadie le gusta mi música dicen que da miedo.

-Pues a mí me gusto-dijo sonriendo como tonto.

Noté como me miraba a los ojos, no entendí porque. Me fije en que tría un pantalón de mezclilla negra con un saco del mismo color y una camisa de vestir.

-¿Q…qui…quisieras…. Se…ser mi….co…compañera?-dijo al fin haciéndole competencia a los tomates y tomándome por sorpresa

Yo no estaba en mejores condiciones. ¿Un compañero?. Ni si quiera había entrado a clase y ya tengo un compañero…. Espera, espera, espera… ¿eso quiere decir que le diré que si?

_-Sería lo más conveniente-_oí al diablillo.

-¡Cállate!-le ordene

No sabía que responder… recordé lo que me dijo mamá sobre su compañero en todos los aspectos. Pero no estoy lista para tomar una decisión así de grande. Intente mirar su alma. Mire un alma dulce y tranquila, estudiosa, pero también muy pequeña…. ¿Le iba a confiar mi vida a alguien así?...

Le sonreí mostrando mis dientes de tiburón.

-¡Que bien!-dijo y me ayudo a pararme caballerosamente ofreciendo su mano.

-_Cool-dije y sonreí abiertamente._

No pude darle mejor final a mi carrera de pianista que esta, con mi querido compañero y técnico… Aunque….. ¡¿Cómo diablos se llama?

-¡Cual es tu nombre?-pregunte pasando la mano por mi cabello plata.

-Ah…. Soy William

-Marie, Marie Evans…-dije y lo jale por el pasillo….

Al fin tenía un compañero.


	3. La fiesta

Lamento haber tardado tanto n_nU

No sabía como terminar este capitulo y sinceramente creo qe no salió tan bien como yo esperaba...

Pero bueo ojala y les guste esta capitulo n_n

Soul Eater no me pertenece, todos lo saben... aunque tal vez algún día lo compremos entre todas las locas Fangirls de Soul esater = D

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La fiesta.**

No podía esperar a contárselo a mi hermano… Corrí jalando a mi nuevo técnico por los pasillos del Shibusen muy emocionada por tener un técnico. Gire a derecha y a la izquierda, luego volvía a girar y…

-¡Espera un momento Evans-san!-me dijo mi técnico, me paré de inmediato.

Mi técnico- _¡hay como me encanta decirlo!_-no advirtió que me pararía al instante y salió disparado hacia una pared de enfrente resbalando dejando un rastro sangre mientras caía… una gota resbalo por mi cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte inclinándome hacia adelante donde yacía tirado en el piso.

-Auuu…-se quejó en el piso. Luego se levanto algo sonrojado-¿Se puede saber a donde rayos vamos Evans-san?-pregunto algo desesperado.

-Dime Marie… después de todo ahora somos compañeros ¿no?-dije con una sonrisa-Ah, y vamos al salón de fiesta del Shibusen, no puedo permitir que seas un desconocido para mis padres, eso no esta bien en mi familia-dije mirándolo un poco más seria.

-¿¡Tus padres?-dijo completamente rojo y…. ¿asustado?.

-¿Hay algún problema?-dije intentando que mi voz no sonara desilusionada y triste…

-No, no es eso….-dijo nervioso mirado hacia otro lado-Es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, yo… soy el primer técnico de mi familia que viene al Shibusen y…. no conozco de todo las cosas por aquí-me explico un poco apenado.

-Esta bien. Yo conosco este lugar prácticamente desde que nací… te ayudare a integrarte a nuestro grupo…-dije y le ofrecí mi mano, no podía levantarse fácilmente, por lo cual casi me resbalo.

-Lo siento-dijo y se enderezo.

-Vaya parece que no eres muy bueno en los deportes ¿no?-pregunte burlona mostrando mis dientes de tiburón.

-No, la verdad no…. Solo espero poder cargarte-dijo y casi me da un infarto.

¡¿Soy yo o acaba de insinuar que estoy gorda?. Me enfade muchísimo y en un arranque de ira lo tome de la camisa aventándolo contra una pared y dejándolo clavado en esta.

-Vamonos-le ordene algo molesta y lo arrastre por los pasillos hasta llegar al antes mencionado salón.

No pude evitar sonreir ante aquella escena. Mi hermano tocaba el violín como un ángel e intentaba que sonara lo mejor posible, aunque yo digo que eso es imposible, toca tan bien como mi tío Wes. Ubique a mis padres en una mesa cerca de donde tocaba informalmente el violín mi hermano. Mi padre sonreía con orgullo al igual que la mayoría en esa sala.

_-¿Celosa?, parece que tu hermano es más querido que tú_-me dijo riéndose de mi el molesto diablillo en mi mente.

-¡¿Te puedes callar?-le grité mentalmente a mi nuevo _'huesped'_.

Soul termino de tocar y me miro… bueno, no se como describirlo, parecía enojado, celoso, confundido, etc. ¿ustedes entienden, no?.

-¿Marie?-pregunto Soul y se acerco hacia a mí dejando el violín en manos de mi tío Wes.

-Soul, hermano… te presento a William, mi técnico-dije orgullosa y de manera _cool_. El se quedo con la boca abierta un rato-¿Onii-chan?-pregunte agitando mi mano en su cara con la mano que tenía libre por lo que con la otra estaba tomando de la mano a mi técnico que estaba semiinconsciente.

-¿Qué te dijimos de un compañero varón?-me dijo medio regañándome.

En ese momento llegó mamá mirando algo confundida a William.

-¿hija?-pregunto señalando nuestras manos entrelazadas. El se volvió un tomante.

-Es mi nuevo técnico-dije y levante nuestras manos de una forma algo infantil.

-¡Awww…!-grito mi madre-¡Mi bebé ya tiene un compañero!-dijo y me abrazo alejándome de William.

-Help me, brother-llamé a mi hermano.

-¡Papá!-fue lo único que dijo… _traidor_.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo llegando con mi tío Wes, Black Star y Tsubaki.

-Damn-dije aún siendo asfixiada por mi madre.

-¡Señora la va a asfixiar!-dijo asustado William tomando del brazo a mi madre.

-¿Tu quien eres chiquillo?-le dijo tajante mi padre.

-S..señor Evans…-dijo asustado por el mal caracter de mi padre-S…soy el técnico de Marie-dijo con un poco más de confianza-Señora Evans ¡en serio!-dijo jalando un poco más fuerte a mi madre que ya me había echo que despegar los pies del suelo.

Mamá reacciono al oírlo decir "Señora Evans". Nadie le llamaba por su apellido de casada. Siempre fue Maka Albarn, nunca le decían Maka Evans. Mamá me solto y casi caigo al piso si no me agarro del hombro de William que también se tambaleo.

-¿Este tipo es tu técnico hija?-respondió obviamente molesto Papá.

-Sí, papá. Lo conocí cuando…

-_¿Cuándo estabas llorando en forma de guadaña y él te toco sin tu permiso?-_se rió el maldito diablillo.

-Cuando ella tocaba el piano-dijo William como si fuera lo más natural del mundo-Debo decir señor Evans que tiene unos hijos con mucho talento para la música-dijo sonriente y algo nervioso.

Me miró pidiendo auxilio. Me acerque más a él dándole apoyo psicológico.

-Si… yo se que MI niña es muy talentosa-dijo mirándolo feo y haciendo énfasis en Mi niña.

-Hey, Soul no seas celoso! ¿acaso temes que este jovencito se aproveche de la pequeña Marie al igual que tu lo hiciste con Maka?-dijo indiscretamente Star-sama. Yo no entendí.

-¡Maka… -CHOP!-dijo mi madre sacando un enorme libro de sabrá Shinigami donde, completamente sonrojada.

-¡Black Star!-dijo alarmada su esposa Tsubaki.

-No soy celoso…-dijo papá y todos los presentes rodamos los ojos.

Si había alguien fácil de encelar, ese era mi padre.

- Esta bien, cuidala o veras que tan filosa es mi hoja….-dijo papá amenazante y de mala gana-No puedo cambiar tu decisión Marie… pero lo intentaré-dijo sonriéndome de manera _cool_.

-Bueno, creo q es lo mejor que conseguiré de tu parte papá gracias-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia mostrando respeto a mi padre.

-Bueno, felicidades Marie-dijo mi hermano y me abrazo- Te estaré vigilando-le dijo a Willliam algo molesto.

-Felicidades por tu nuevo técnico Marie-chan.-dijo amablemente Tsubaki-san.

-Vaya sobrina, tendré que traerte otro regalo-dijo mi tío Wes sonriendo de manera orgullosa.

-Luego te mando algo de ropa para tu futuro novio…-susurro mi tía a mi oído y me sonroje a más no poder.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron todos.

-N…na…nada-dije aún roja. ¿Yo? ¿Novia de William?

-_La historia se repite…_-dijo el molesto diablillo, lo ignore de forma olímpica.

-Wozzu, wozzu!-dijo de forma alegre Shinigami-sama en un micrófono.-¡Doy la bienvenida a los nuevos técnicos y armas, al Shibusen!-dijo alegremente-Eso es todo!-dijo feliz…

-Nuevamente se paso de informal…-dijo mi hermano con una gota en la cabeza.

-Siempre ha sido así...

-Hola Kid-saludo mi madre al recién llegado.

-Hola Maka, Soul…-dijo formalmete.

-H…hola maka-saludo su esposa Chrona colgada aún de su brazo.

-¡Marie!-grito mi amiga Death Girl saliendo detrás de sus padres y corrió a abrazarme

Death the Girl, había sido mi amiga desde siempre. Nos conocemos desde que nacimos. Ella tiene un hermano gemelo…. Ahrg! Death Max. Es molesto y siempre me esta fastidiando… lamentablemente el también puede usarme sin hacerse daño al igual que Girl. Eso me enfado tanto… pero el ya tenía unas armas, eran hijas de Liz.

Cuando eramos pequeños nos perdimos en Roma y un kishin nos encontró y nos amenazo con comernos. Yo me convertí en arma por instinto y al caer ellos dos me tomaron y quisieron herirlo. Me di cuenta de que podían sostenerme. Para mi sorpresa pude cortarle y tirarlo a piso. Este se retorció y pensamos que ya habíamos ganado… pero se volvió a levantar y nos ataco de nuevo. Golpeo a Girl lanzandola lejos y separando sus manos de mí, pero aún quedaba sosteniéndome con dificultad Max. Intento moverme y en ese momento el kishin lo golpeo… Me quede muy lejos como para ayudarle… los tres estábamos malheridos y no podíamos pelear, nos arrastramos para quedar juntos. Levato sus garras para darnos el golpe de gracia y vi dos navajas… no, vi tres navajas atravesarlo en lados opuestos mientras alguien disparaba por detrás… Abri los ojos por indicación de Girl y vi como mi madre sostenía a papá en forma de arma, Death the kid a Liz y a Patty y a la dulce y timida Chrona enfadada con Ragnarok en forma de espada. Como era de esperarse no nos volvieron a dejar un minuto más solos de nuestra infancia….

¿Por qué solo estabamos en esta fiesta nosotros tres…? Bueno posiblemente Max también esta aquí, su padre Shinigami-kun lo obligaría a venir _para no romper con la simetría_. Aún no se como se caso con alguien tan timida como Chrona-san. Mi amiga iba vestida con un lindo vestido blanco un poco más debajo de las rodillas con dos moños en cada tirante negros y una pequeña calavera con el rostro de su abuelo. Unos guantes negros y unos zapatos finos de correas con la distintiva imagen de Shinigami-sama. Su cabello iba suelto con dos pequeños caireles al frente. Había tres líneas blancas incompletas del lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te había visto?-me dijo Girl. Luego miró atrás mío a William sorprendido viendo a su padre-¿Quién es él?-pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

-Death the Girl, William, mi técnico-dije señalando a mi comañero-William, Death the Girl, nieta de Shinigami-sama y mi mejor amiga-dije señalando a Girl.

-¿Este asimétrico es tu compañero?-me pregunto.

-Bueno,sí… ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que serias el arma de mi hermano-dijo y yo me enfurecí.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-dije negando con la cabeza-sus Armas son Las hijas de Liz-chan-dije mirándola en una mesa de bocadillos hablar con su hermana.

-Bueno… Cuida de mi amiga por favor William-san-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Me sonroje.

-Claro, ya estoy bien advertido….-dijo mirando a cierto albino junto con un ojiverde halando con Chrona.

Fuimos ha bailar yo y Girl, pero me desespere al poco rato al oírla decir cosas como: _"No se lidiar con tu ritmo"_ o _"¡Tu baile es demasiado asimétrico!"_. Así que me fui a sentar mientras ella iba con su abuelo a invitarle a bailar. Mamá y papá también habían ido a bailar. Menos Soul y William. Me senté a un lado de ellos.

-¿Cansada?-pregunto preocupado Soul

-No… estoy bien, ¿por qué no vas con tu novia?-le pregunté señalndo a una linda chica que bailaba con sus amigas.

-Ya…t..te eh dicho que o es mi n…novia-dijo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Claaaarooo-dije con sarcasmo-Hmp…me estoy aburriendo-dije y me recarge sobre mi codo en la mesa.

-¿Quieres bailar?-me pregunto William a lo que me puse ligeramente roja.

Me extendió su mano para invitarme. Mire sus sonrientes ojos verdes que casi desaparecían en su cabello negro. Dudé, no soy buena bailando…

-_¿Tan patética eres?_-me dijo el estúpido diablo.

-Sí-dije tranquila y tome su mano. Oí a mi hermano decir algo así como: Nunca.., pero fingi no escucharlo.

Comenzo una canción menos rápida y me puse en posisión para bailar esa música. El me tomode la cintura y comenzamos a bailar. Increiblemente no lo pisé y bailmos armoniosamente. AL igual que nuestras almas se habían aceptado entre sí, nuestros pasos se coordinaban inconcientemente. Sonreí ante esa idea, mi alma había sido aceptada…

-Ok, eres una buena bailarina-dijo haciéndome girar.

-No, es solo que tu tuviste suerte de que no te pisara-dije de forma _cool_.

-Este…-dijo nervioso-¿Me harías un favor?-me dijo nervioso.

-Sí –respondí sonriendo como tiburón.

-¿Me acompañas hasta donde esta mi… familia?-me pregunto.

-Claro-dije y lo tome de la mano sacandolo de la pista de baile-¿Donde están?

Señalo una mesa. LA verdad es que no la vi, pero el no debía saberlo, solo asentí. El me jalo por las mesas hasta llegara una no muy bien arreglada. Allí había dos tipos. Uno tenía el cabello negro y ojos cafés, el otro tenía los ojos grises y el cabello café. Se veían raros juntos. También había dos niñas una de cabello largo y negro, con ojos azules, la otra con el cabello corto y tosco con el cabello café claro y los ojos también de ese color. Finalmente estaban los padres. Su padre tenía aspecto de ser u hombre severo, tenía el cabello negro y ojos grises. Su madre parecía alguien amable pero estricta y su cabello y ojos eran cafés. Pero todos luían como gente de campo, a pesar de traer ropa "_elegante_"

-William… ¿de donde sacaste a esta linda señorita?-dijo el de cabello café acercándose mucho a mí.

-Alejate, Marco-dijo poniéndose delante de mí de form protectora.

-¿Esta linda señorita es tu novia?-pregunto la niña de cabello largo y negro.

-N…¡no!-grito y su padre le reprimió con la mirada-Mamá…

-¿Te vas a quedar alí o nos vas a decir quién es esta señorita?-preguto su madre algo impaciente. Comenze a molestarme ¿por que le trataban así?

-Mamá, papá y hermanos…. Ella es Marie Evans, mi arma-dijo eh intente sonreir amablemente, pero solo salió una sonrisa forzada y no muy convincente.

-¿Una chica es un arma?-dijo el señor incrédulo examinándome.

-Disculpe señor… peor la mayoría de las armas son mujeres-le dije intentando no sonar molesta.

-Era de esperarse… una mujer no puede manejar un arma-dijo el tipo de ojos y cabello café. Ahora sí…

-Hermano ¿por que no te callas?-dijo tajante William, estaba molesto y… me agradaba verlo así, se veía más grande y maduro, más fuerte... Todos se sorprendieron al verle así.

-Bueno… parece que el ser un técnico se te subió a la cabeza… mañaa mismo regresamos a casa…-sentenció el padre claramente molesto.

-No puede hacer eso…-dije sin pensar. No iba a dejar que se llevasen a alguen que me había aceptado, como era... _¡egoista!_-El ya esta inscrito en el Shibusen… solo el puede retirarse voluntariamente, cosa que supervisaran los profesores capacitados-dije seriamente.

-VAmonos-ordeno y estaba por seguirle cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo. Nadie me toca sin mi permiso. Eso no es nada _cool._

Saqué una de mis hojas de guadaña y le amenacé poniendo mi filo negro cerca de su cuello.

-Nadie me toca sin mi permiso-dije e hice pose _cool_-enojada)

El tragó saliva ruidosamente y el señor pareció palidecer mientras la mujeres de su familia me veían con… orgullo?.

-VAmonos…-volvió a decir mirando a su otro hermano por si se le ocurria hacerme algo.

-Sí, _master_-dije y guarde mi hoja de guadaña e mi brazo con un destello rojo.

-Tu familia no me cae bien…-le dije cuando estuvimos e vuelta con mi familia que era cien veces mas agradable que el de mi _master_.

-Lo sé. Antes de que naciera tenían una buena vida… pero luego nos volvimos pobres y nos vimos obligados a ir a una escuela comunitaria muy mala… a mi me encanta leer así que aprendí más… pero cuando descubrí que era un Técnico, mi familia se encelo. Puesto que yo no había recibido la educación prestigiada al igual que mis hermanos, pensaron que no era digno de tal regalo-dijo ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo.

No sabía bien que decirle… o que hacer exactamente. El era mi _master_ pero yo no había tenido que pasar por la denigración familiar como mi padre o por una ruptura traumatica como mamá.

-Para serte sincera… nunca me ha pasado nada así. Al contrario, a veces preferiría que me ignoraran un rato. Al ser la más pequeña de la familia Evans todo mundo esta literalmente sobre mí: _Toca el piano, canta una canción, muestranos tus hojas de guadaña, presentame a tu hermano _y bla, bla, bla…-dije moviendo mi mano graciosamente y haciendo mi voz aguda para hacerle reír. Funciono.

-hahhaah… ok tu también tienes problemas-dijo mirando hacia donde mis padres "_peleaban"_ entre los gritos de mi _tío_ Black Star.

-No, siempre son así…-dije riendo junto con el. Nunca lo había oído reír, su risa era algo torpe pero linda… seguramente sería agradable estar con él.

-Hey, asimétrico-llamó Death the Girl-¿Por qué no vienes un momento?-le dijo y este dudó, volviendo la expresión asustada a su rostro. Tenía dos pistolas ocultasen su falda. Podía ver sus almas.

-H…hija, deja al técnico de Marie-chan en paz-le regaño su madre al verle claras intenciones de molestar-V… ve a buscar a tu hermano-ordenó y esta obedeció a regañadientes.

La fiesta se fue en gritos, peleas, celos, baile, propuestas, apuestas, etc. Sin darme cuenta la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin… no sabía que seguía, aunque estaba un poco cansada. ¿Qué pasaría con William si en su familia ya no era claramente aceptado?. Mi padre se me acerco y puso su mano en mi cabeza.

-¿Estás cansada?-me pregunto cariñosamente.

-Un poco… ¿Dónde se quedan los estudiantes sin hogar?

-En una de las habitaciones del Shibusen en la parte subterránea o en un departamento con su compañero-dijo mirándome extrañado-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nada… -respondí y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida en la mesa.

Antes de quedarme dormida oí a ese estúpido nuevo diablito.

_-Buenas noches… princesa_-dijo riendo y las luces de la Dark Room se apagaron dejando a mi alma en penumbras de nuevo….

* * *

Marie habla en inglés porque Soul es de Iglaterra... al igual que ella su hermano Soul también habla inglés...

si tienen otras dudas diganme en un Review o como se escriba...

Bye! Bye!


	4. William

Que hay! bueno me tarde demasiado... peor es que se me fue la onda escribiendo el siguiente cap

Amm... y bueno no sean malos dejen reviws o como se escriba... Diganme con quién quieren que se quede MArie y las demás parejas de Soul Eater porque se me acaban las ideas...

**Soul Eater no me pertenece... pero algún día lo será. Pero por mientras tendre que ahorrar** TT_TT

* * *

**Capitulo 3: William**

Vi como mi nueva arma se quedaba dormida en la mesa Le miré sonriente. Podía ser una chica _cool_ y también una muy fuerte, agresiva y encantadora (cuando quería). Pero no podía contra el cansancio. Parecía una niña pequeña. Ahora dependía de mí empuñarla y hacerla una Death Schyte. Le acaricié su mejilla. Estaba caliente y suave. Luego sentí como me golpeaban la muñeca.

-Cuidado con tocarla niño-dijo su hermano mirándome con un aura negro alrededor de el.

-S…sí-dije asustado.

-Papá, Marie ya se quedo dormida, ¿nos vamos?-le pregunto a su padre que veía con un cariño sorprendente a su hija y MI arma.

-Sí…-dijo y la cargo en brazos.

Maka-san se acero después de despedirse de la familia Death, Star y Thompson.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-dijo dulce a su hijo que se sonrojo un poco por el tono de cariño de su madre.

El asintió.

-Bueno… adiós William-dijo y se acerco y me beso la mejilla. Estoy seguro que parecía un tomate. Oí como el señor Evans gruñía encelado.

-Ya… olvídalo papá. Ella es tu esposa-dijo Soul-sempai intentando tranquilizarlo.

-S… sí, adiós señora Evans-dije y mostro una cara confundida.

Antes de que se fueran los alcance fuera del Shibusen.

-Disculpe señora Evans… ¿Dónde vive?-pregunte algo tímido.

No quería que pensaran otras cosas al preguntar aquello. Por eso le pregunte a la señora Evans era más fácil no salir herido de aquella pregunta si se la hacía al miembro menos celoso de la familia.

-bueno, bueno, bueno… parece que no eres tan santo después de todo-dijo con una mirada picara en el rostro.

-¡N…n...no! ¡No pi…en...se m…mal!-logre articular al mismo tiempo que me volvia completamente rojo-Es solo… que quería ir por ella mañana a su casa para….

-¡Awwww!-exclamo y no me dejo acabar la frase-¿Iras por ella a una cita?-dijo e iba a negar pero me abrazo emocionada haciendo que de mi nariz saliera un discreto hilo de sangre y casi siento que me desmayo al quedar entre los pechos de la señora Evans-Ten…-dijo soltándome y dándome un papel.

-G...gracias-dije tambaleándome aún.

SE fueron y no sé porque corrí hasta una de las orillas del Shibusen. Miré como el carro se alejaba e intente ver por una de las ventanillas del carro, el rostro de mi arma durmiendo plácidamente acurrucándose en el pecho de su hermano. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y no sé porque me enojé ¿con Marie? ¿Con su hermano? No sé.

Un tipo azul me condujo hasta una habitación que parecía un calabozo. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Le dije buenas noches y gracias, pero parece que no me oyó. Dijo algo así como: "_Sí, buenas noches, antes le decía buenas noches a todos… esa era la clase de hombre que solía ser…."_. Yo no entendí.

Me acosté en una pequeña cama que había en un rincón. Esto me recordaba a estar en casa. Era obvio que me habían vetado de la casa… no los culpo. Yo también ansiaba irme de esa casa lo antes posible. Siempre era denigrado en casa. Siempre hacía yo todo… aunque mis hermanas eran más amables conmigo de lo que era cualquiera en esa casa. Me dejaron el cuarto más pequeño de la casa: el de servicio. Papá se negaba a dejar de vivir como siempre habían vivido. El había nacido rico, se había criado rico y se había casado rico. Me daba algo de lastima mirarle a los ojos. Éramos falsos ricos. Yo lo sabía. Siempre les debíamos a todos. Papá me hacía trabajar como criado en casa y en otras casas también. Me ganaba una baba limpiando el piso y cocinando. Pero era más de lo que ganaba papá intentando comprar campos infértiles.

Por como lucía la familia de Marie ella si parecía ser rica. Su hermano y su tío tocaban el violín, y ella tocaba el piano. ¡Y vaya que sí tocaba el piano! Tocaba hermoso. Algo me decía que era su alma la que estaba sonando en ese piano y no una canción. Un alma lastimada, retraída, preocupada, protectora, asustada. Yo no podía ver almas, mis hermanos se reían de eso, pero había sentido claramente el alma de mi arma.

-Que tontería…-me dije a mi mismo en un susurro.

Había obtenido un alma en mi posible matriculación en una escuela _no pobre_. Recuerdo haberme topado con un tipo horrible que intento cargarla y la había dejado caer al piso. Que coraje me hace sentir el que la haya tirado al piso… ¿Cómo se atreve? Cuando intente tocarla yo también, una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo pero intente balancearla y… allí estaba mi albina arma gritándome desde la hoja de la guadaña.

Bostecé y me deje caer en la cama. Mire al techo…. La habitación era muy alta. Intente cerrar los ojos y dormir… no funcionó. Vi el recuerdo de _ella_ bailando sonriente. Sonriendo con sus filosos dientes hacia mí. Casi me pisa en dos ocasiones pero pareciera que sabía cómo se iba a mover ella. Era un baile lento y yo la sostenía de la cintura. Pero el recuerdo cambio y al final de la canción ella me besa….

Abrí los ojos de golpe sonrojado… no se supone que eso paso. Intente dormir nuevamente mirando hacia arriba y volví a cerrar los ojos… Un par de orbes rubíes obstruían mi mirada, nuevamente. Ella miraba con amor un piano… y yo desearía ser ese piano. ¡No!, que patético… _¿tener celos de un piano o quedarte como tonto y no besarla?_ ¡Maldito subconsciente!

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Siempre un recuerdo diferente…. Como cuando me aventó con una fuerza sobrehumana y me estrello en la pared.

Decidí hacer ejercicio un rato. Era una costumbre que tenía desde que había empezado a limpiar las casas de los vecinos. Debía tener una buena condición para limpiar las casonas del vecindario.

Comencé haciendo unas lagartijas en el suelo y después abdominales. No me gustaba nada como terminaban mis "sueños" con Marie en ellos. Siempre con un beso o…. bueno no importa…

Al bajar haciendo una lagartija vi la cara de Marie en el piso. Al bajar le di un beso…

-Ahhh-grite y me caí…. Había desaparecido-¿Qué te está pasando William?-dije y me puse una manos en la frente.

_Estaba en una playa, ella traía un lindo vestido de verano. Se veía hermosa. Corrió hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazo. Le respondí el abrazo y luego la besé. Ella estaba sonrojada y se veía muy tierna. _

_-Te amo…-dijo ella y se acurruco en mi pecho desnudo. _

_-También te amo…-le dije y la abrace más fuerte…_

Desperté jadeando y con las mejillas coloradas. ¿_Yo también te amo_?

¿Amo a Marie? LA acabo de conocer… eso no es posible. Aunque si es hermosa y elegante… pero no, solo es mi arma. En este mundo no hay parejas así de extrañas.

Un grito interrumpió mi debate mental. Era una chica. Me asuste peor luego esos gritos se vieron acompañados de los de un chico. Me puse de un color que los tomates envidiarían seguro. Comenzaron a decir _ciertas cosas_.

-¿Cómo rayos pueden hacerlo en la escuela?-me dije en la obscuridad de mi habitación.

Me quite la playera y me acosté a dormir nuevamente. Otra ve soñé con ella, pero esta vez algo cambio: ella estaba embarazada. De nuevo esa sensación de envidia y enojo. Alguien había…. Pero luego me vi a mi mismo abrazándola por detrás poniendo mis manos sobre su vientre…

Una alegría enorme me invadió. Ahora lo sabía… Estaba enamorado de Marie Evans. Y no iba a dejar que alguien me la quitase.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron. Mire el reloj que había en la mesita de noche a mi derecha, ya eran casi las doce. Me desperté y me bañe, cambie y me arregle. No podía evitar sonrojarme al recordar a donde iba… a recoger a Marie. Como si yo fuese su novio.

-Ojalá y así fuera… algún día-me dije mirándome al espejo mientras me ponía la playera.

Traía una playera negra y encima una camisa verde con líneas blancas; un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y zapatos negros. La verdad no me visto así nunca, pero era ropa que ya estaba aquí. En fin, salí de la habitación intentando recordar cómo había llegado aquí.

-¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?-dije mirando hacia el pasillo de piedra en ambas direcciones. Una gota resbalo por mi cabeza.

-¿Te ayudo?-dijo alguien tocándome el hombro, me asusté-Lamento haberte asustado

-No importa…

Era una chica bonita, pelirroja, su cabello era lacio y le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran cafés, tenía pecas y una gran delantera… *_coff, coff_* bueno traía un micro-short y una top que la hacían verse… estem… indecente.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar a la entrada del Shibusen?-dije algo avergonzado de no saberla.

-Claro…-dijo y me indico que caminara.

Al poco rato vi una araña y grité del susto que me dio… ella no la araña. Grito y de pronto sentí mis mejillas volverse rojas. Era la misma de la otra noche…

-Lo siento no soporto a los insectos…-dijo ella demasiado sonriente.

-No son insectos, son arácnidos-la corregí y me señalo las escaleras.

-Sabes… podríamos ir a la…-dijo acercándose demasiado a mí…

-Lo siento pero no…-dije y corrí escaleras arriba.

No quería llegar tarde a la casa de Marie. Podía ser pésimo orientándome en la escuela pero era muy bueno orientándome en las calles. Entre en un vecindario como en los que solía limpiar. Mire la casa de los Evans. Era una casa más pequeña que las otras. Tenía una chochera con el carro que ya conocía con la leyenda _Eater_ en la placa del carro. Y una moto naranja oscuro a un lado. Era de dos pisos, era mucho más simple que las otras. No tenía jardín, era de color marrón ladrillo y tenía una fachada de piedra del lado izquierdo de la casa, tenía ventanas grandes y algunas flores muertas en las ventanas. Me acerque y toque la puerta negra con adornos dorados.

-Buenos días señora Evans-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a la madre de Marie.

-Buenos días William, ¿quieres pasar?-dijo sonriente y me hizo una señal de que pasara dentro-Lamento no poder invitarte a desayunar pero no soy muy buena en la cocina y mi esposo se ha ido temprano…-explico.

Mire la casa, por dentro era más bonita que por fuera… Tenía el piso de madera, las paredes blancas y una enorme sala. Había varios cuartos que no identifique. Pero las puertas estaban a cielorraso(**n/a: las puertas estaban hasta el techo, muy altas**)**.**

-Si usted lo quiere puedo hacer el desayuno yo-dije sonriéndole.

-No eso sería…-comenzó a decir moviendo las manos

-No, está bien, yo antes cocinaba para muchas personas no será problema-dije y camine hacia donde estaba la puerta de cocina.

-Está bien…-dijo y me condujo hacia la cocina-Espero no sea mucho problema…

Era una cocina muy grande. Solo había visto una así en la casa de un señor al que le limpiaba que era un chef, se molestaba porque decía que mi cocina no era buena. Me enseño como hacer platillos gourmet-que hago cada mil años- y a limpiar las cacerolas entre otras cosas...

-No importa… se cómo manejarlo-dije sonriente y abrí todas las alacenas. Mientras cocinaba la señora Evans no dejo de mirarme curiosa.

Saque varias cosas del refrigerador, pique, corte y puse a cocer varias cosas. Hice un mermetako de atún y algo de pan hecho a mano y algunas cosas con muchos vegetales, también una ratatouille. La señora Evans parecía ignorar los platillos de pescado… pero se comía con la mirada los panes y el ratatouille.

-¡Soul, Marie vengan a desayunar!-grito con una voz demasiado alta sin dejar de mirar la comida.

Soul-sempai apareció al instante al pie de las escaleras, ya estaba peinado y arreglado como para salir. Con un pantalón rojo y una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra encima. Me veía con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo cortante.

-El vino eh hizo el desayuno así que no molestes y come-dijo molesta la señora Evans haciendo un berrinche de niña chiquita-¿Y Marie?

-Dormida como siempre…-dijo su hermano dulcemente a su madre.

¿Dormida? ¿A estas horas? De pronto apareció Marie en las escaleras tallándose un ojo de manera adorable. Traía una pijama negra con su nombre completo bordado en letras rojas a un lado, también tenía notas musicales bordadas. Su cabello estaba revuelto y la hacía verse muy bien, hasta algo… sexy. Su camisa se levanto ligeramente dejando ver su abdomen mientras bostezaba. Iba descalza.

-Buenos días…-dije a mi arma que aún no abría bien los ojos.

-¡¿William?-dijo ella algo asustada.

-William te hizo el desayuno hija… y debo decir que esta delicioso-dijo mirándome orgullosa-Te acabas de ganar puntos como yerno-me susurro y me volví completamente rojo.

-¡Señora Evans no diga eso!-dije algo alterado.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-me pregunto acercándose.

-Sí, se cocinar muchas cosas-dije sonriéndole intentando no sonar nervioso.

-¡Pescado mi favorito!-dijo y se sentó a devorar todo.

-¡Hey! Hay que dar gracias por la comida-le regañe mientras ella me miraba haciendo un berrinche.

-Itaidikeimasu-dijo y comenzó a comer salvajemente todo lo que había en la mesa.

Termino de comer demasiado pronto. Tenía restos de comida en su boca que no pude evitar limpiar con una servilleta.

-No soy una niña chiquita…-hizo berrinches.

-Pues deja de actuar como tal-dije algo tímido al sentir la mirada de su hermano sobre mí.

-¿Viniste a invitarla a una cita?-pregunto la señora Evans.

-Quería llevarla a una feria a las afueras de Death City-dije intentando ocultar mi sonrojo en mi in-peinable cabello-No es una cita…-murmure (**n/a: ajá lo que tu digas**).

Marie se sonrojo levemente.

-Bueno, en ese caso iré a cambiarme-dijo y se levanto de la mesa.

Me quede detrás de ella y recogí su plato. Marie ya había subido las escaleras y se regreso con un sonrojo que no pudo ocultar su flequillo.

-Gracias por la comida William…-dijo y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

-De nada…-murmure.

-Pareces su esposo…-dijo su madre y me volteé alterado-Recogiendo su plato, haciéndole el desayuno, llevándola a pasear….-dijo soñando su madre.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de deshacerte de Marie?-pregunto sereno su hermano mientras comía

-No, es solo que no dejo de ver a tu padre en ella, es igual a mí de los labios para afuera. Porque heredo la dentadura de Soul y toda su personalidad… al igual que su sangre de arma. Siempre eh pensado que seguirá la tradición y se enamorara y casara con su técnico-dijo sonriente al tiempo que casi me desmayaba por la sorprendente mente rápida confesión de la señora Evans-Y espero que tú también te cases con Claire-dijo amenazante a su hijo.

-Mamá… entiende, me casaré con quién yo quiera. No puedes pedirme una familia de híbridos como la nuestra-dijo rebelde como nunca lo había visto.

-Vaya **se te salió** la parte _eater_ de la familia-dijo Marie desde las escaleras.

Iba vestida con un short negro de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga medio rota y con pequeños cintos atando la tela que estaba entera con rayas rojas y negras. Su cabello estaba suelto, su hermoso cabello plata, sedoso y brillante suelto. Con una diadema discreta negra para que su fleco la dejara ver por dónde iba. Con unos botines negros con cintos plateados que hacían que las botas no se le cayeran.

-Ja-ja-ja _very funny little sister_-dijo Soul sarcástico desde la mesa.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunte al aire ya que no sabía ni pío de lo que hablaba mi sempai.

-Papá es originario de Inglaterra y aprendimos su idioma natal-me explico Marie acercándose a mí.

-Yo a veces tampoco entiendo lo que dicen, pueden tener toda una conversación o pelea y solo su padre se entera de lo que dicen-dijo la señora Evans con una gota en la cabeza.

-Se la regreso a las seis-dije tomando a Marie de los hombros.

-¿Por qué la prisa? Regresen antes de la una…-dijo sonriente.

-¡Mamá, eso es muy tarde!-dijo Soul-sempai-¿No te preocupa la seguridad de tu hija?

-Claro, pero ahora esta William para empuñar a mi pequeña guadaña-dijo pellizcando maternalmente la mejilla de Marie, esta se sonrojo-Ya váyanse-

-Ok-dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos despedimos.

-Más te vale que no le pase nada a mi hermanita-dijo tenebroso Soul-sempai…-_Bastard_-murmuro.

Salimos de su casa y caminamos hacia la salida de Death City. Ella caminaba de una manera… _cool_?

-¿De donde eres?-pregunto directamente sin dejar de mirar la calle Marie.

-Pues de Death City, s…supongo-dije mirando como el sol hacía más bellos esos ojos carmesí-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.-dijo y me dejo ve sus afilados dientes.

-¿Eres rica o algo así?-pregunte diciendo amargamente la palabra "rica".

-Mi papá pertenece a una importante familia de músicos conocida en todo el mundo por sus integrantes natos para la música-dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz-Papá es un pianista excelente pero a su familia no le gustaba lo que tocaba y siempre le trataban mal, así que escapó a Death City con ayuda de mi tío Wess-dijo sonriente ahora-Pero siempre le mandan dinero de parte de su hermano y mis abuelos-dijo mostrando una esclava de ¿oro? En su mano con su nombre completo.

-Wow… ya veo porque tocas tan bien-dije mirando su esclava.

-¿Sabes…. Por que estaba allí ese día?-me pregunto con la mirada baja.

**=Marie P. O. V.=**

Decidí sincerarme con él. Después de todo es mi técnico y estaríamos un buen rato los dos juntos. Contarle de mis abuelos Evans fue algo que me dejo mal sabor de boca pero… sentía que podía decirle como lloraba mi alma y el cesaría su llanto. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de él.

-La verdad, no lo sé… pero agradezco que hayas estado ahí para aceptar ser mi arma-dijo sonriendo de manera encantadora.

-Pues yo no agradezco tanto que me dejaras en el suelo y luego intentaras destruir ese hermoso piano-dije algo molesta recordando como casi destruyo involuntariamente ese piano TT_TT.

-Yo no te dejé caer al suelo. Cuando iba entrando un tipo intentaba empuñarte pero le soltaste unos relámpagos rojos que hasta yo pude ver-dijo extrañado y algo celoso, era obvio-Luego de que se fuera corriendo yo te levante y solo me hiciste sonreír-dijo mirándome tierno-Pero no me acostumbre a cargarte y casi le doy al piano POR ACCIDENTE-dijo casi gritando-Así que deja de recordármelo…

-Ok…. No es _cool_ repetir las cosas-dije poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cuello.

-¿Así que _cool_?-me pregunto algo divertido enarcando una ceja-¿Por qué _cool_?

-Pues porque ser _cool _es genial-dije mostrando mis dientes-Y… porque mi padre también es una guadaña de lo más _cool_-dije arrogante.

-Entonces ¿lo haces porque imitas a tu papá?-dijo medio burlo hacia mí.

Infle los cachetes molesta por su burla…

-_¿A caso es una mentira?... no pensé tener que lidiar con su copia-_dijo rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio-

-Me caías mejor cuando casi no hablabas…-dije de manera algo infantil

-L...lo siento-dijo alg nervioso-No quise enfandarte…mucho-dijo mientrs volteaba bruscamente hacia otro lado.

-No importa, estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me admire-dije de forma arrogante mientras sonreía como tiburón.

-¿Y se supone que eso es bueno?-pregunto mirándome ahora directamente.

-¡Te ves horriblemente asimétrica!-grito mi amiga Death the Girl gritando mientras corría con ese par detrás de ella.

-Si, yo también te quiero…-dije mirando como veía horrorizada mi ropa-

-Como sea… ¿A dónde van?-pregunto una de sus armas Freddy.

-No me digas que la rompe corazones ya esta flechada….-dijo el hermano menor de Freddy, Jason codeándome-¿Cómo te gusto una chica con tan poca….?-dijo señalando _cierta _parte.

-¡Marie!-grito asustado William al ver como estampaba un pedazo de banqueta en la estúpida cabeza rubia de Jason.

-Siempre lo hace…-dijo Girl mirando a mi técnico-¡Te ves simétrico!-exclamo con corazones en los ojos.

Sus armas intentaban detenerla de hacer alguna estupidez. Mi re a William, era verdad, hoy se veía más guapo. Y si era asimétrico hasta su despeinado cabello.

-Bueno, nos vamos a la feria-dijo William tirando de mi.

-¿Vana a una cita?-iba a negar pero el dijo..

-Sí, algo así…-dijo el. Oculte mi enojo bajo mi fleco.

-Yo iré a practicar a la sala de tiro del Shibusen-dijo Girl y se despidió formalmente de mí para irse con sus dos armas convertidas en pistolas hacia el Shibusen.

Llegamos antes de lo previsto a la feria. Me encantan las ferias. Mi mamá dice que fue aquí donde se entero de que me iba a tener. Eso siempre pone contento a papá, al igual que mi hermano. Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia una puesto donde tirabas unos aros. El falló todos los intentos eh hizo berrinches.

-Tres por favor-dije poniendo dinero en la mesa y como era de esperarse… les atine a todos-¿Quieres uno?-le pregunte señalando los premios.

Se llevo uno con forma de oso. El peluche era blanco y de ojos rojos. Era muy infantil. Aprendí muchas cosas de él. Como que nos llevamos muy bien, que es casi un chef, que le gusta limpiar, que le gusta estudiar, que esa ropa no suele usarla, que odia que molesten a sus amigos. Me gusto su personalidad, callada, trnquila. Siempre eh odiado a las personas, nunca me comprenden, son todas iguales de crueles como un kishin.

-Te pregunte que si quieres algo-me dijo William sacándome de mis ensoñaciones…. Habíamos llegado hasta un puesto con muchos accesorios fresas.

-No, puedo comprar mis propias cosas… no es _cool_ que una chica use… ¡¿Esos son brazaletes de cuero?-grité y me acerque a la mesa de accesorios, Me encantan las pulseras con estoperoles de cuero negras = D

-Me da esa-dijo al vendedor y me la puso-A veces eres algo infantil-dijo cerca de mi cuello.

-Bueno….-dije mirando hacia otro lado-el burro hablando de orejas*.

La noche acabo y tuve que irme a mi casa. La verdad nada interesante paso después, solo me di cuenta de que le teme a los juegos mecánicos ¿increíble, no? Papá casi me estrangula por haberme ido sin su permiso… Pero aparte de eso y de las acusaciones de mi hermano y las múltiples veces de intento de asesinato de mi madre con sus "abrazos". Al fin… pude irme a dormir en paz. Pero no sin antes la siempre molesta presencia de mi inegable sangre maldita…

-_¿Se supone que eso debería molestarme?... no pensé que fueras a ser tan tonta como para no darte cuenta de la presencia de cierta brujita que hay por aquí…_-dijo molestándome y poniendo un nuevo disco de Blues, creo-_Manda mis saludos a ese niño gay que te gusta…_-dijo riendo.

-No es gay… y no me gusta-dije y sin darme cuenta caí en los brazos de morfeo para volver a tener pesadillas como hace tanto tiempo.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quedo muy escaso al final pero bueno...

espero les guste...

bye, bye!


	5. La llamada

Lamento no haber subido pronto -_-U

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece... es de la genial autora Atsushi Okubo. Asi es una MUJER.

TT_TT mi sueño, una mujer que escribe shonen romantico TT_TT

* * *

**Marie P.O.V.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que me volví el arma de William. Mamá y papá tuvieron que ir a una misión muy importante ya que porel momento no había técnico de gudaña tan poderoso como mi madre ni una Death Scythe desocupada ahora. Para la mala suerte de mi padre la misión era en Inglaterra. No se como rayos dejaron que ocurriera pero mi abuela lo secuestro a él y a mamá para que dieran una gira de música….

-¡¿Pero no se suponía que no les gustaba como tocas?-grité histérica por el teléfono a mi amado padreque estaba frustrado a más no poder.

-Bueno… parece que van a dar un concierto compartido con una serie de obras tétricas y dicen que solo yo toco lo suficientemente mal el piano como para interpretarlas todas-dijo claramente molesto-Lo malo… es que son como 50…

-Eso no es nada _cool_-dije con cara de pena-¡Ya sé!... puedo ir a ayudarte a tocar en los conciertos ¡así no tardaras tanto en volver!

-¡Ni loco!-me gritó y tuve que separar la bocina de mi oído.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte algo confundida. Tocabamos muy parecido…

-En primer lugar: Tu abuela te secuestraría y no te dejaría ir…

-Por que ella quería una niña y solo tuvo dos niños y tu te pareces a…-oí que lo interrumpió mi tío Wess

-¡Largo de aquí!...-y escuche un portazo-Bueno sí, y segunda: Tienes clases… no voy a dejar que pierdas clases por venir a mi infierno personal…-dijo algo triste y furioso-Tercera: no vas a viajar sola desde Death City hasta acá sin tu hermano, sin protección… ¡Argh! ¡no es _cool _estar preocupado!-gritó más frustrado aún… si se puede.

Me sentí muy feliz de oír que mi padre se preocupaba por mi seguridad más de lo que creía… digo abiertamente

-Bueno… pero puedo ir con William, el es mí técnico y obviamente me protegerá y viceversa… además, tu también te saltabas las clases… por cierto ¿Cómo es la abuela?-pregunte curiosa-nunca la eh visto.

-Y gracias a dios que nunca la has visto… ¡Espera!-dijo alarmado recordando no sé que cosa- ¡¿En serio crees que voy a dejar que ese tipo viaje contigo?-dijo al borde de un infarto por celos.

-¡Soul!-lo regaño mi madre y oí como lo quitaba de la bocina-No le tomes importancia a tu padre… solo no puede aceptar que su bebé ya esta grande y tiene novio-

-¡Mamá! ¡El no es mi novio, es mi técnico!-le grité completamente roja, oí como mamá soltaba una risita por la bocina del teléfono.

-Claro, claro… al igual que tu padre era _solo_ mi arma…-dijo sarcástica-Bueno pasanos a tu hermano porque tu papá ya va a salir a tocar…-dijo mamá y oí un suspiro por parte de mi padre.

-Claro pero ¿puedes poner el altavoz para mi papá?-le pregunte algo timida y avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¡Estupida apuesta!

Soul levantaba una libreta con un letrero que decía lo que iba a decir…. Y su arma me amenazaba con su brazo detrás de mi.

-¿Hola?-pregunto nuevamente mi papá.

-I know this is weird but I was almost forced to do so, your son and his ideas-dije nerviosa y molesta mirando a mi hermano (**Traducción:** Se que esto es extraño, pero casi me obligan a hacerlo,tu hijo y sus ideas)(**n/a: se lo tedioso que es tener que abrir el traductor para estas cosas n_nU)**

Suspire y dije- This is not cool-y comencé a cantar una canción que había compuesto a los cinco años, cada vez que se iban a una misión lejos.

"_Dad I love you_

_come back soon_

_we will soon_

_I'll try not to stab anyone_

_I love you not know how ... you know_

_Do not anything wrong"_

Acabe de cantar más roja que mis ojos…

-Linda sonata…-dijo mi padre cariñoso-No sabía que cantaras hija…

-Yo… -no pude más y casi gruñí a mi hermano-¡I hate you Soul Evans!-le dije y le tire el mueble más cercano.

-¡Hey! ¿quién diría que la pequeña Evans es igual de cursi que tu, _onii-chan_?-oí gritar a mi tío Wess.

-¡Callate!-grito mi padre.

Le avente el teléfono a Soul y su arma volvió a ser humana tomando el teléfono y dándoselo a su _master_.

-Hola Claire-sempai-oí la indiscutible voz de mi técnico.

Mi hermano iba a colgar el teléfono y yo puse el altavoz sin querer al tropezar con uno de los enormes libros de _my brother _quedando en el piso con el teléfono encima mío.

-¿Con quién hablas Soul?-se oyó a una mujer mayor con voz estricta detrás de la línea.

-¡Mamá!-oí gritar a ciertos albinos.

Se oyó un gran alboroto y como se destruía el teléfono, seguramente a manos de mi madre. Todos nos quedamos en silencio un rato… Seguramente había sido la abuela. Mi hermano de pronto se miro alarmado y corrió hacia a mí.

-¡Marie! ¿Estás bien?-grito y me ayudo a levantarme y sonrojado, enojado me bajo la falda-Si no te sabes sentar no las uses…

-Hmp…-dije y me sacudí el polvo de mi ropa haciendo que una gran nube de polvo se levantara y todos tosiéramos por la tormenta de arena que acababa de provocar.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que no limpian?-pregunto molesta Claire tosiendo.

-Como desde hace una semana, cuando es dieron la misión…-dijo Soul

-¿Por qué no contratan a alguien para que limpie?-dijo Claire-Digo… su papá es una Death Scythe y su madre es una maestra, técnica y auxiliar del Shibusen, deben tener suficiente dinero-dijo mirando nuestra casa.

-Soy torpe para el dinero y Soul se rehúsa a que alguien extraño entre a la casa

-Puedo limpiar su casa si quieren…-dijo William mirando con cara de asco todo el polvo y las cosas regadas por todos lados. Casi parecía una suplica.

-Sería injusto…-dije inmediatamente-Es algo injusto eh inapropiado el que mi técnico venga a limpiar una que no es su casa solo por el simple echo de hacerlo-dije medio molesta a la mirada de asombro de todos .

-Vaya, el lado Albarn salió a la luz-se burlaba mi hermano.

Inflé los cachetes y me enoje sacando mi hoja involuntariamente por el enojo. William me tomo de los hombros torpemente y me obligo a guardar mi hoja en mi piel.

-¿Y porque William no vive con vosotros mientras su padre esta secuestrado tocando el piano?-dijo Claire y yo sonreí ante esa idea.

Todos vivían con sus compañeros menos nosotros. Soul se enfado y William miro sonriente la casa.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-gritó Soul.

-Si insistes...-dije y saque mi hoja.

-¡Que no hagas eso!-me dijo William doblando mi brazo y desapareciendo mi hoja-Niña buena.

-Bueno esta decidido William-kun vivirá con ustedes hasta que regresen sus padres-dijo despeinando más a William.

-Bueno como sea… yo me voy a mi cuarto.

Subí a mi habitación y mire como siempre el piso. Ahora entendía porque no les gustaba la decoración que elegí. Era igual que la Dark Room. Si esa estúpida habitación que esta en mi mente junto un diablillo que no sabe nada de música. Recuerdo esa platica… fue algo incomoda ya que hable con mi papá de ello. Se miraba nervioso y enfadado consigo mismo. La sangre negra me hacía más fuerte pero… mis vibraciones anti-demoniacas creaban un conflicto y junto con mi sangre weapon, mi cuerpo era prácticamente un campo de batalla. En fin, tenía ciertos problemas de salud si peleaba más de cinco horas. Por suerte un enemigo no nos duraba a mi y a William más de tres minutos, si es que batallabamos un poco.

Camine y me mire en mi espejo de cuerpo completo. Si, seguía igual de plana que siempre. A pesar de ser la chica más deseada de todo Shibusen, por no mencionar la más _cool_. Siempre había alguien que también era querida, por tener… bueno, _más_ que yo en ciertas partes. Aunque estuviera en segundo lugar siempre. Lleve mis manos a mis casi inexistentes pechos. No era del todo plana. Mamá dijo que me sentía así por estar rodeada de chicas mayores a mí. Qué ella era igual de pequeña. Eso es imposible de creer por el cuerpo que tiene ahora. Me enfade y golpeé el espejo con más fuerza de la que era necesaria… me corté y sangre roja salió de mis nudillos mezclada con sangre negra… Otra vez el recordatorio de esa estúpida herencia.

-¿Marie?-pregunto mi hermano desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¡¿Qué?-dije tajante. El me miró y camino hacia mí. Tomo uno de los vidrios y se cortó. Su sangre era más roja que la mía pero también era oscura-No seas tonto no te cortes…-le regañe mirando su brazo, pero este se curo casi al instante al activar voluntariamente la sangre negra.

-¿Se supone que tu me ordenes?-dijo burlón. A veces si se parecía a papá.- Deja de odiarte a ti misma… no es tu culpa.

-No me vengas con eso… prácticamente somos la generación de la sangre negra…-dije molesta.

**Soul (hijo XD) P.O.V.**

Mi hermana estaba casi al borde de la histeria mirando su mano llena de sangre oscura. ¿Pero quién podía culparla?

-No exageres..-intenté calmarla.

-¡Solo miranos!-me grito volviendo a cortarse el brazo-Girl, Max, tu y yo… prácticamente somos una generación demoniaca si cuentas a Dark y Shadow Star-dijo mirándome ironica.

No dije nada. Me acerque a ella y tome su brazo entre mis manos. Le sonreí de la forma más dulce que pude. Era mi hermana pequeña después de todo. Le di un beso en su herida, y expandí mi onda del alma para intentar curarla. Funcionó, la herida comenzó a cerrarse.

-No te preocupes… yo siempre voy a estar contigo-dije y la abracé.

-Gracias… Soul-dijo y me repondió el abrazo solozando.

-Ahora deja de romper espejos… o a la próxima lo pagas tu-dije y abrí el armario lleno de bolsas con pedazos de espejos rotos.

-Lo intentare-dijo con una gota en su cabeza….

Siempre era muy distraida, pero era mihermana menor y la amaba. Pero no podía evitar su llanto al recordar como ella había estado más en contacto con la sangre negra que yo.

-¡Oigan, Claire-sempai dice que si vamos a... (¡!)-dijo William y tropezo con una de las hojas de partiuras que tenía regadas por el cuarto Marie.

Se abalanzo contra nosotros. Instintivamente aparte a Marie pero esta también tropezo y se vino a agarrar de William quedando el encima de ella.

-William...-dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-Go...gomenasai!

-Wi...liam-die y podría jurar que un aura negra me rodeo.

Como era de esperarse lo agarre a golpes =D. Papá no esta y debo protegerla. Es mi hermanita despues de todo...

* * *

TT_TT quiero u hermano como Soul.

Bueno dejen reviws sino me pongo emo en el señor rincón.

No, en serio dejen reviws porfa TwT


	6. Una nueva misión

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece es de la hermosa Atsushi Okubo.

Pero algun día lo sera si juntamos entre Mikit, Funny y Sweet y yo =D.

* * *

**General P.O. V.**

Se oían gritos en una casa por los barrios de Death City. Al parecer a Cierta peliblanca se le olvidó poner el despertador…

-¡Faltan cinco minutos!-le gritaba furioso un ojijade.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo huyendo de las enciclopedias de su hermano.

-¡Detente Soul-sempai!-le gritaba otro intentando que no la mataran los libros.

-Si no dejan de pelear van a llegar tarde de nuevo Soulcito-kun Nyya!-les dijo cierta amiga de cabello morado saltando hacia los varones de la casa.

-¡Blair!-grito Soul antes de caerse desangrando igual que William.

-Marie…. CHOP!-grito y les estampo la mesa del comedor en la cabeza a esos dos- ¡Pervertidos!-dijo histérica.

-_Bueno estamos de regreso!... esto es para los que se han quedado dormidos hoy… Levántense que ya son las 7:45 a.m.-_dijo el locutor de la radio que habían dejado encendida.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

_Más tarde en el Shibusen- salón de clases._

-¿Por qué tardaste siete asimétricos minutos?-pregunto cierta pelinegra a su mejor amiga.

-Se le volvió a olvidar poner el despertador…-dijo molesto William.

-Bueno al menos no llamaron más la atención que cierta persona….-dijo el arma mayor de Girl.

Y como si los hubiese invocado apareció los hermanos Star en el salón. Llamando la atención tanto como siempre…

**Shadow Star: **Tiene el cabello negro y algo largo, peinado en forma de estrella. Sus ojos son grandes y verdes. Siempre parece ser amable y egocéntrico. Trae un traje de ninja, un pantalón corto negro, con una camisa sin mangas beige y encima un saco que abrochaba con una discreta estrella oscura, el saco le llegaba por debajo de la cadera y parecía tener las mangas rotas dejando ver su tatuaje/marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella en su hombro izquierdo.

**Dark Star: **El es mayor que Shadow Star. Tiene el cabello azul algo largo, le cubre las orejas y ojos azules. Tiene una expresión feliz todo el tiempo y no duda en medirse en fuerza con todos aunque es una buena persona, se burla mucho de todos, en especial de su hermano menor. Trae un traje de ninja, un pantalón largo azul oscuro, con una camisa que se ajusta a su torso color negra, sin mangas. Con un intento de chaqueta sin mangas y unos guantes largos y negros. Se puede ver su estrella en el hombro derecho.

-¡Hola Marie!-saludo el ninja menor.

Ella movió la cabeza de forma _cool_ en forma de saludo, para después chocar las manos con su amigo.

-Hola Dark Star-saludo el joven Evans.

-Qué hay… ¿ya tienes novia?-pregunto burlándose.

-¡N...no!-dijo nervioso el pelicenizo-Pero al menos no tengo a mi padre subido al escritorio diciendo que es un dios…-contraataco.

Aunque le doliera la cruda realidad al joven Soul, había heredado esa forma de defenderse y reírse de la gente de su padre.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron ambos chicos ninja mirando hacia abajo.

William empezó a reír al ver la expresión de los jóvenes Star al igual que la mayoría en el grupo.

-¿Y este quién es?-pregunto Shadow.

EL había estado de misión y su arma estaba en la enfermería. Pero había pasado casi medio mes de misión de espionaje en una guarida de brujas. Pero no tenía ni idea de quién era el compañero que miraba feliz y ligeramente sonrojado a su mejor amiga.

-Cálmate…-le dijo Dark Star-El es el Técnico de Marie… William.

-¿No aceptaste todas esas invitaciones por él?-dijo incrédulo por ver que le chico no parecía la gran cosa.

-Bueno, no fue algo de lo más formal…-dijo William mirando a ese chico.

-Y está viviendo con ella…-dijo Jason de manera picara.

**Jason Thompson: **Su padre murió y lo crio su madre Elizabeth en la gran mansión de su mejor amigo el Shinigami Death the Kid. Es el menor. Tiene un hermano casi igual que el. Tiene el cabello rubio claro y los ojos azul claro. Siempre sonriente y algo infantil. No se da cuenta de las cosas por ser distraído y le gusta molestar a su técnica y a los hermanos Evans. El va vestido con un pantalón largo de mezclilla azul y una camisa azul oscuro con mangas cortas con corbata blanca. Con un sombrero elegante de color café.

-Vaya, me sorprende de ti Soul-dijo Shadow mirando a su amigo-Pensé que ibas a degollarlo por ser el técnico de la princesa Eater.

-Bueno, sabe cocinar y lavar los platos…-dijo este restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo que princesa?-dijo molesta la nombrada ahorcando a su amigo con una llave de lucha

-¿Ustedes no saben lavar los platos?-pregunto el técnico de Dark Star que hasta el momento había estado callado.

-Bueno….-dijeron Girl, Marie, Soul, William, Jason, Freddy y los hermanos Star.

_=Flash back=_

_Unos asustados padres corrían por la cocina de su departamento intentando cerrar la llave del agua, apagar la estufa en llamas, volver a poner el tubo del drenaje e intentar no tirar más trastes en el proceso._

_-¡¿Cómo rayos paso esto?-pregunto la rubia a su marido enfadada dejando a su primogénito en la sala completamente mojado._

_-¡Ustedes dijeron que podían con esto!-les gritaba una enfadada Liz jalando a su niño menor._

_-¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA PUEDE CON TODO, NO SE PREOCUPEN DEBILES MORTALES!-grito Black Star, peor fue callado por una enfadada Tsubaki._

_-¡¿Te das cuenta de que Dark Star pudo salir herido?-pregunto histérica._

_-¡Asimétrico, cerdo!-gritaba una pequeña niña golpeando el tubo de el agua, hasta que el agua salió exactamente igual de ambos lados del tubo-¡Así está mejor!_

_-¡Ba.. Baja de ahí Girl!-grito Chrona tomando de la cintura a su hija…_

_-¡Death the Max, ven aquí ahora mismo!-grito Kid y su hijo corrió hacia él algo asustado._

_-¡Oye Marie deja de cortar eso!-le gritaba Soul a su hija que cortaba a la mitad el grifo del agua._

_-¡BASTA YA!-gritó Patty asustando a todos desde la entrada de la cocina._

_Todos se pararon en seco, niños y adultos. Solo el agua seguía fluyendo, solo el agua se atrevía a desafiar a Patty Thompsom . Tiempo después ya todo estaba… relativamente bien._

_-¿Quién les dio dulces?-pregunto una irreconocible Chrona sumamente enfadada y preocupada._

_Todas estaban más que enfadadas sentadas en el sillón con un aura oscura rodeándolas. Los chicos se apuntaron entre sí como niños pequeños. _

_Fin del flash back._

-¿Su familia siempre es así de problemática?-pregunto la chica de cabello castaño vestida de ninja.

-Nooo….-dijeron todos de manera nerviosa.

-Si, ese día estaban tranquilos-dijo Jason mientras reía maniáticamente.

-Como sea… Scarleth ¿Dónde estabas?-le dijo Dark Star.

**Scarleth Wakabayashi**: Técnica desde los ocho años de Dark Star. Vive al lado de su casa. Es del clan amigo de la familia de Tsubaki. Siempre es responsable y le encanta entrenar (lo opuesto a su arma). Tiene el cabello café y los ojos del mismo color. Tiene 14 años. Usa un traje ninja parecido al de Tsubaki, pero más corto y sin la estrella(se me acabaron los vestuarios) su traje es color rojo sangre.

-Ah, estaba viendo a mi amiga…-no término por que una silla con rueditas se cayó en el marco de la puerta…

-Sean…-pensaron todos mientras veían como daba vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza.

Disecciono a un pobre panda ante la mirada de asco de todos. Pero unos toques interrumpieron la disección, era una chica rubia con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo a un lado de un joven de cabello negro y tres líneas blancas en su cabeza. Con traje igual al de Girl pero con un pantalón en vez de falda.

-Pasen… a la próxima clase los disecciono-dijo mirando con odio al chico y con amor a la niña.

-Gracias… Otto-sama-dijo la rubia y arrastro al Shinigami dentro.

Sí, esa niña era la hija de Stein. Y también era novia secreta del Shinigami. Todos miraron con pena a la pareja que entraba, en especial las armas de la hermana de este que le miraban con reproche.

-¿Te besuqueabas con Gina-chan?-canturreo Jason.

-No

Un bisturí paso rozando los cabellos de Jason. La nombrada de ojos grises se puso más roja que el mismo rojo y un leve sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas del Shinigami. El bisturí era una clara advertencia de un padre celoso que no quería que se acercara a su hija menor.

_**=Más tarde en la Death Room=**_

-Hola… holitas…. Qué onda!-exclamo Shinigami-sama igual de feliz que siempre a los jóvenes estudiantes.

Hicieron una reverencia todos menos sus nietos que solo hicieron un gesto con la cabeza en forma de respeto.

-¡MARIE-chan, SOUL-kun!-grito cierto pelirrojo que parecía un traga-años ya que estaba exactamente igual...

-¡Suelta viejo pervertido!-gritó la albina mientras intentaba zafarse de este.

-¡Abuelo, ya! Largo-le decía más calmado el de ojos jade.

-¡SHINIGAMI…-CHOP!-gritó el dios de la muerte y al fin hubo silencio en la sala.

-Buuuuuaaa! Ni siquiera ellos me quieren!-lloraba en una esquina la Death Scythe.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste abuelo?-pregunto serio Death the Max.

-¡Pues para ahorrar tiempo!-dijo alegre, una gota resbalo por la sien de todos ahí excepto Jason que sonreía como estúpido mirando las nubes que pasaban por sus pies-Bueno primero… ¿podrían decirme porque una de mis mejores armas no ha vuelto de su misión?-pregunto mirando a los niños _Eater_.

-¿No le han contactado nuestros padres?-dijo sorprendido Soul, Shinigami negó con la cabeza poniendo sus manos en señal de un muy claro "no tengo idea".

-Pues… lo secuestraron mis abuelos para que tocara les piano-dijo despreocupada Marie.

-¿Es necesario mandar algún tipo de rescate?-pregunto algo preocupado, cosa que no logro con esa voz chistosa que tiene.

-Nee…-dijeron los cuatro (Marie, Soul, Claire y William)

-¡Ok!-dijo sonriente-Y... segunda por que van de misión a Rusia!-exclamo feliz el Shinigami.

-¿Todos?-pregunto Freddy. "_como odio que de indirectas es algo incomodo…_"pensó.

-Bueno no… Death the Girl, mi adorable nieta-dijo acariciando su cabeza-Y ustedes…-señalo a Dark Star y su técnica respectivamente-Irán al desierto para ver porque han estado desapareciendo poblados… dicen que es por una bruja…-dijo divertido-Hubiera mandado a Kid pero el ya estaba de misión con Ox Ford y Kilik-kun…-dijo y una lagrima de cocodrilo cayo por su máscara-Y Soul, Shadow y William irán a Rusia-dijo alegre.

-¿Por qué tantos Shinigami-sama?-pregunto Soul.

-Pues… por que será en diferentes puntos de esta y porque la última vez que mande a alguien a Rusia regresaron medio muertos-dijo sonriente como siempre(recuerden como conocieron a Chrona)-Si se puede partirán mañana… ya que necesito a Shadow-kun y a Hana-chan para esto… ojalá y se recupere-dijo mirándolo

-¡La compañera del GRAN Shadow Star puede aguantar más que eso!-dijo trepándose a su hermano.

-Estem hermano… ¡BAJATE DE MÍ!-grito el joven Dark Star.

Shadow se bajo aún con una sonrisa de superioridad.

A todos les resbaló una gota por la sien.

-¿Y a mí para que me llamaste?-pregunto Death Max.

-Te lo diré en privado…-respondió serio.

**=Casa de los Evans=**

Una peliblanca se golpeaba la cabeza con el control remoto mientras veía el concierto "familiar" acostada a lo largo del sillón. Su padre toco la primera parte de la obra sin emoción alguna haciendo la melodía más tétrica y con rastro de locura. Era obvio que el que dirigía los violines era Wess, pero no sabía quiénes eran los demás. Luego, en una escena en la que los cantantes estaban en el balcón en un muy raro momento romántico, la canción cobro sentido. Soul tocaba mirando algo que parecía un espejo.

-_Debe de ser mamá a la que ve por el espejo…-_sonrió para sí misma.

-_Ajá, que cursi…_ _Tu madre sí que me dio muchos problemas aún siendo una chiquilla… y siendo una mujer ¡Uff! Mira que esto era una fiesta _

_-Mi madre es fuerte y tu débil, ¿será por eso?_-se burlo del diablillo mentalmente.

Luego apago el televisor al ver como se iban a comerciales. William lavaba los trastes de la comida canturreando una canción que la había oído tocar el día que se conocieron. A ella se le hacía increíble que ese acordara de esa canción.

-Oye… -le llamó haciendo que este volteara con las mangas arremangadas de su blanca camisa.-Practiquemos la resonancia de almas-le ordeno.

El la miró algo extrañado a la petición. Lo habían intentado hace mucho y aún no podían manejarla bien. En cuanto su hoja brillaba para convertirse en el _Caza brujas_, ambos tosían sangre muy oscura y caían al suelo cansados.

-Pero… mañana vamos de misión y no debemos cansarnos-le dijo cerrando la llave del agua y sentándose a un lado de su cabeza.

-Vamos, por eso mismo quiero lograrla ya. Sera más fácil derrotar a las brujas con esta arma-dijo apuntándose a sí misma aún sin levantarse.

-¿Y sí te lastimas?-le dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes por mí, deja eso a mi hermano-dijo con una sonrisa de tiburón y se paró dando un brinco, tomo de la mano a su técnico y lo jalo al jardín trasero.

-¿Lista?-le pregunto algo indeciso.

Ella sonrió y cayó transformada en guadaña en sus manos.

-Nadie en clase puede hacer esto… solo Max y Girl-dijo poniendo el filo de la hoja frente a su rostro-¿Por qué el apuro?

-Precisamente por eso debemos lograrlo ya, no es _cool_ no ser fuertes-dijo apareciéndose en el filo de la guadaña.

-Ok…-dijo y la hizo girar quedando encima de él. Podía ser tan testaruda a veces… ¿pero que le iba a hacer? Así era su compañera…

-¡Resonancia de almas!-gritaron ambos-¡Caza brujas!

La hoja se torno azul brillante y comenzó a tomar forma de media luna.

_-¡Al fin!_-pensaron.

Pero de pronto como si fuese cristal la luz brillante que envolvía a la guadaña se rompió y volvió a su forma usual. William cayó hacia atrás con Marie en sus manos. Volvió a su forma humana, entre las piernas de su técnico. Ambos tosieron salvajemente sangre oscura intentando pararla con sus manos.

-¿Por qué?-rugió Marie golpeando el piso.

-Tranquila… ya podremos usarla algún día-le intentaba consolar William-Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es no dejar de intentarlo-dijo decidido y se levanto ofreciéndole su mano.

-Pensé que tu no querías hacer esto…-dijo ella levantándose del suelo mientras tomaba su mano.

-Sí no puedo dominar ni siquiera el arma suprema de los usuarios de guadaña, ¿Cómo convertirte en Death Scythe?-dijo el jalando su mano hacia su pecho haciendo chocar sus frentes.

-¿De nuevo?-pregunto sonriente el arma. William asintió.

-¡Resonancia de almas!

**=Mansión Death=**

Death the Girl caminaba por su sala hincada mirando los hermosos cuadros simétricos del piso.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-le pregunto su hermano.

-Mirando la hermosa simetría del piso-dijo levantándose con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Eres igual de rara que papá-dijo este con una gota en la cabeza y se dejo caer en el sillón rojo.

-¿Para qué te quería el abuelo?-pregunto Girl curiosa sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

-Para una misión de investigación… aunque solo me dijo que estuviera alerta para cualquier movimiento de la locura-dijo este suspirando.

-No sé porque no me llamó a mí también. Me siento ignorada…-dijo dramáticamente en el señor rincón.

-No sé cómo lidiar con tus quejas…-dijo Max y se paso la mano por el cabello.

-¡No, arruinas la simetría de tu peinado!-grito histérica Girl que se había recuperado milagrosamente del exagerado ataque de depresión saltando del señor rincón y se lanzo encima de su hermano con un cepillo en la mano.

Este grito y saco la patineta con los poderes de Shinigami y corrió por la casa. Intento huir de su hermana peor esta le pilló en la biblioteca. Salto sobre el haciéndolo caer de la patineta y cuando estaba a punto de atacar…

-¡Death Girl! ¡De…deja a tu hermano en este instante!

-Pero mamá…

-Na…da de pe..peros señorita. ¿O le digo a tu padre?-dijo ella amenazante, cosa que obvio no logro con ese semblante tímido que nunca cambio.

-¡No!-grito y se quito de encima de su hermano cayendo de espaldas en el piso.

-¡Gracias mamá!-grito Max y se abrazo del vestido de su madre.

-¡Hey Chrona tengo hambre!-grito Ragnarok saliendo de la espalda de Chrona-¡Oye, rayitas Junior usa bragas blancas!-dijo señalando a la menor de los Death.

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de esta mientras intentaba cubrirse con su falda negra. Luego pareció llorar.

-¡Nooo!, no quiero vivir, ¡que vergüenza!, mátenme, esto mal, ¡papá!-gritó en un rincón mientras golpeaba el piso.

-¡Se deprime igual que el rayitas!-dijo señalándola divertido.

-¡Waaah!, ¡Soy una escoria asimétrica! ¡Mátenme!-gritó cubriéndose sus tres líneas blancas.

-¡Ragnarok, no la deprimas!-dijo molesta la peli violeta-¡Metete!-dijo y este desapareció.

-Cálmate, Girl… todo está bien-dijo su hermano acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Me dejas peinarte?-dijo haciendo cara de perrito triste pero con un cepillo en la mano.

-Ahhh… ok-dijo este resignado y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ahora se veía a Girl peinando felizmente a su hermano (:3) hincada detrás de él en el sillón mientras este solo suspiraba y se dejaba mimar por su hermanita. Mientras… Chrona miraba orgullosa a su hijo que había adoptado un estado de sumisión para calmar la depresión de su hija menor. Al menos todo ahora estaba bien, o ella esperaba que lo estuviera hasta que llegara Kid de su misión. Después de todo, no sabía cómo lidiar con una pequeña Shinigami con TOC y un pequeño Shinigami con problemas de atención…

**=Casa de los Star=**

Shadow*Star estaba mirando el techo de su casa aburrido mientras que Black*Star hacia lagartijas en medio de la sala como habitualmente hacia y su madre cocinaba la merienda mientras su hermano intentaba ayudarla sin mucho éxito.

-1045, 1046, 1047…

-Qué aburrido…-dijo Shadow enderezándose en el sillón.

-¿Por qué no entrenas con tu padre?-le dijo amable Tsubaki.

-Porque no deja de gritar que superara a los dioses…-dijo este igual de amable con las manos en las rodillas.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu BIG padre?-dijo Black*Star haciéndole una llave en el cuello a su hijo.

-Estem…. ¿con la verdad?-dijo este divertido intentando quitárselo.

-¡Ya está lista la merienda!-gritaron Tsubaki y Dark*Star desde la cocina.

-Te salvaste…-dijo Black*Star que ya estaba devorando todo en la mesa.

-Mamá…-dijo Shadow y esta asintió en señal de que prosiguiera-¿Por qué elegiste a mi papá para tu esposo?-pregunto inocentemente pero a la vez muy serio mirando fijamente a su madre quién se había sonrojado levemente.

-¡PUES PORQUE YO SOY EL HOMBRE MAS BIG….!-comenzó Black*Star pero como siempre fue ignorado hasta por su propia familia.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo sonriendo amablemente Tsubaki-¿Acaso has sido flechado…?-dijo pícaramente su madre.

-N...no, no, mamá. Tu eres la única en mi vida-dijo sonriente y claramente sonrojado.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que… ayer, me di cuenta de que todos son polos opuestos…-dijo el joven Star mirando a su madre mientras recostaba su cabeza en la mesa-Tu eres dulce y amable, y papá es… bueno tu sabes, escandaloso n_nU. Kid y Chrona… no hace falta decirlo… Maka-sensei es fuerte e inteligente. Soul-sempai es… cool y desinteresado por todo…-dijo el mirando a su padre encima de la mesa.

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?-pregunto ella que aún no entendía el origen de la pregunta.

-Pues… que si es posible que siempre estés destinado a estar con alguien opuesto, porque tal vez este nunca te llegue a amar por lo mismo de que son opuestos…-dijo con las mejillas rojas y escondiendo su mirada en su tatuaje de estrella en su hombro-Yo.. No quisiera...

-¡JAJAJAJA, EL PEQUEÑO SHADOW ESTA ENAMORADO!-gritó eufórico Dark*Star señalándolo mientras estallaba en carcajadas junto a Black*Star.

Dos shurikens fueron a dar en las frentes de los dos Star, cortesía de una enfadada Tsubaki.

-No te preocupes por eso… estoy segura de que ella te elegirá-dijo acariciando al cabeza de su hijo.

-Ahhh… si claro, con ese niño bonito y pose de príncipe a un lado, va a elegir al ninja escandaloso y poco guapo que se sienta detrás de ella-dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Atrás?-dijo ella pensando-bueno… ya estuvo bueno, tu eres hijo de los más grandes técnicos demoniacos y si no te elige no es digna de ti-dijo ahora un poco más firme y con un aire de Black*Star-Ahora vamos a entrenar mientras tu padre esta inconsciente…

Aunque le sabía que el entrenamiento de su madre era excesivamente agotador, lo prefería al de su padre…

-¡OK!-dijo este sonriente mientras recogía silenciosamente su maleta de entrenamiento y salía silenciosamente de la casa junto a su madre esperando que Black*Star no se despierte…

-¡Mamá….!-gritó Dark*Star. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan ruidoso?

Era obvio era la casa de los ninjas Star.

* * *

¿Quién sera la que se gano el corazón del joven Star? **S-E-C-R-E-T-O**

¿Lograran hacer el caza brujas? usedes que creen...?

Death the Max no tiene arma porque tiene a la sangre negra, la cual esta inactiva en Girl por su lado Shinigami.

Si tienen algún nomre más chido para el varón Death... acepto sugerencias :)

Onegai, dejen reviws :_(

**Por que de tus labios probe la muerte y de tu cuerpo la vida... **

**Me volvere algo que llame tu atención... atrapame si puedes...**

**_L_  
**


	7. Adolescencia

**Disclaimer:**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo, y si lo hiciera hubiese un poco mas de romance prohibido entre los personajes :D

Después de varios siglos...

_New Chapter!_

* * *

**POV general.**

**Shadow*Star P.O.V.**

El entrenamiento del otro día con mamá me dejo molido… La verdad no se que es peor: Dark, mamá o papá.

Dark, siempre me hace ser su muñeco de entramiento. Papa siempre se extralimita a sí mismo y a mi de pasada. Mamá… bueno, ella da un "_entrenamiento basico_" subidito de nivel. Todos en casa son más fuertes que yo… mis genes me dicen que eso es inaceptable y que entrene para superar a los tres… pero mi cabeza dice que también son importantes otras cosas… como ella.

Es tan bonita… me robo el corazón por completo. Hable con mamá y ella dijo que sintió lo mismo por mi papá… un fuerte acelero y nerviosismo, y una disposición completa hacia esa persona. Las ganas de sonreir tan estúpidamente todo el día. Mamá dice que papá dejo de sonreir tanto cuando se enamoro de ella. ¿Curioso no?

Estaba esperando afuera de la enfermería para ir a ver a Hana. Me sonroje invountariamente al recordar lo que ocaciono que tuviera esas heridas.

_=Flash Back=_

_Un joven de cabello negro dormía sobre una roca apoyado en su brazo. Una niña de cabello morado y largo se le acerco y le sonrio cerrando sus hermosos ojos beige. _

_Le movió de un brazo mientras se ponía alerta de algún movimiento de su técnico ya que esta despertaba mal cuando se desvelaban. _

_Los reflejos ninja de Shadow*Star reaccionaron al contacto eh inconcientemente jaló a su arma debajo de él amenazando con ahorcarla con su brazo izquierdo mientras la inmovilizaba con el derecho. Ella suspiro provocando que su cuerpo se arqueara y se pegara con el de él. _

_A darse cuenta de la incomoda y equivocada situación. Shadow se puso como un tomate. Al igual que su arma. Intento levanarse inmediatamente y resbalo haciendo que cayeran los dos de la roca. Ella sobre su cadera con las manos en el pecho de este…_

_-Ha..hana-balbuceó._

_-Has como si pelearamos…-le susurro._

_-¿Eh?-dijo este… no había heredado mucha de la inteligencia de su madre._

_Ella le golpeo y rodaron "peleándose" _hasta la entrada de la guarida de las brujas.

_Fin del flash back_

Peleamos mucho y casi arruinamos la investigación para el Shibusen… eso si fue una mala pasada. Me desespere y abrí la puerta sin pedir permiso a Kim-sensei.

-¿Hana?-pregunte.

Kim-sensei estaba curando la espalda de Hana, ella estaba de espaldas a mi y con la bata abierta de atras. Me sentí un estúpido. Si no me huiera dormido, ella no estaría así y no tendríamos que haber peleado en desventaja…_ tu nunca estas en desventaja_… ¡Callate, pedazo de mierda de locura!

-¡Shadow*Star deja de babear!-me gritó Kim-sensei… me pase la mano por la boca.

-Lo siento…-dije riendo, fingí una sonrisa como las de siempre para Hana-… Esta haciendo mucho escándalo Kim-sensei, La poderosa arma de Shadow*Star aguanta más que eso!-dije de una manera algo dulce mirando a mi arma.

-Aún así… deberían tener más cuidado…-dijo volviendo a ponerle la bata sobre los hombros.

-te ayudo…-ofrecí sonriente, le ayude a abrochar su bata.

-Nunca pensé oír el apellido Star en una misión de espionaje… menos después del joven Dark-dijo sensei y me miro sonriente.

-Bueno… es más paciente que ellos-dijo Hana con su voz decidida.

Su cabello morado iba amarrado en una coleta mal hecha y sus ojos estaban rojos de no dormir. Eso le pasa por no querer dormir en forma de arma mientras camino. Su cuerpo de muchacha estaba amoretonado de cuando rodamos. Yo tengo un cuerpo fuerte pero ella sigue siendo una mujer y eso la vuelve más débil.

-Okey, ¿estas lista para una misión?-le pregunte intentando ocultar mi preocupación.

-No te preocupes Shadow, estoy lista-dijo y la ayude a levantarse.

Definitivamente no pude haber elegido una mejor arma que esta niña.

Death Max POV

Ahora todos se iban a ir de misión y sin mi. Hasta Girl se iba de misión. A ver si no le da un ataque de simetría… podría distraerse en medio de una batalla o podría resbalarse o… ¡Argh! No se lidiar con la preocupación.

-¿Por que tiene que ir sola?-me dije a mi mismo en mi habitación sentado sobre la cama.

-¿Estas preocupado?-dijo mi padre de pronto apareciendo en la puerta.

-Papá… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace un momento… ojalá hubiese estado aquí para poder ir a la misión-dijo papá mientras me arreglaba el traje.

-Papá… ¡Ya esta simetrico!-explote molesto.

-Claro que no! ¡menos con esas malditas rayas a un lado de tu cabeza!-dijo llorando dramáticamente-¡¿Por qué tenias que heredarlas?.

-Ahhh…. Papá no sé cómo lidiar con tus ataques de simetría-dijo el joven Death pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

**POV general.**

Un ninja de cabello azul estaba en la sala de su casa tradicional mirando TV con su mejor amigo rubio tirado a un lado de este.

-Oye Soul… ¿sabes cuando vuelve tu papá?-dijo aburrido Dark*Star.

-No. Supongo que cuando acaben los conciertos o algo así…-dijo moviendo la mano despreocupadamente.

-Ojalá y mis padres también se dieran unas vacaciones… a papá no le vendrían nada mal… y yo al fin dejaría de oír gritos…

-Dark… aunque quisieras tu mismo no puedes dejar de gritar…

-¡Claro que si puedo si me lo propongo!

-No grites…-dijo ignorándolo Soul-¿Por qué no vamos al Death Bucks o algo así? Ya me cansé de ver nada en la TV.

-Bueno, yo no tengo el cable ilimitado junto con el satélite en mi casa, niño rico-dijo riéndose de Soul.

-_Be quiet, stupid ninja_-dijo molesto Soul.

-Buuu… vete de aquí niño ingles…

Lo siguiente fue un Dark*Star saliendo por la puerta rota de su departamento por una increíblemente poderosa patada de Soul. El chico podría ser la viva imagen de la guadaña, pero tenía todo el mal temperamento de su madre. Odiaba que le dijeran niño inglés…

La joven Shinigami caminaba junto con su mejor amiga Marie por la calle de compras.

-¿Se supone que debamos elegir algo de aquí?-dijo Marie leyendo un letrero que decía: _Todo lo que las mujeres quieren para ser felices_.

-Debe ser algo simétrico-dijo con corazones en los ojos Girl.

-Okey…entremos-dijo y camino de manera _cool_ dentro de la tienda junto con Girl.

-¡¿Pero que es esto?-dijeron completamente rojas ambas niñas.

Era una tienda de lencerías y _otras cosas_. Había baby dolls, bikinis, pedazos de tela que juran son vestidos, micro faldas, zapatos con tacón, ropa interior trasparente. Estaban por todas partes de la tienda y había hasta una pasarela. Una voluptuosa mujer en un bikini negro las abrazo por detrás.

-Nyyya! ¿Qué hacen por aquí niñas?-dijo la mujer.

-¡Blair!-gritaron ambas niñas molestas.

-¿Pero que rayos es esto? ¡No es del tipo de cosas que se encuentren en la calle publica!-dijo molesta Marie.

-Cerrare este lugar inmedia… ¡Kyaa! ¡Es totalmente simetrico!-dijo lanzándose entre la provocativa ropa Girl y perdiéndose de vista.

-Parece que quieren planear algo especial para _ellos_-dijo pícaramente Blair.

-¡¿Qu…que demonios dices Blair?-dijo nerviosa Marie.

-¡Lo sabía! La princesita Eater ya tiene novio… y no se hicieron esperar los _juegos_-dijo asfixiándola entre sus enormes senos

-¡No, no tengo novio!-dijo muy sonrojada Marie.

-¡Ya se!-dijo Blair y comenzó a recitar el famoso hechizo.

La joven albina apareció con un provocador traje de colegiala, con una falda escosesa que no le cubria nada y dejaba ver sus bragas de encaje blancas, y un intento de camiseta que quedaba de top cubriendo sus casi inexistentes pechos y unos tacones negros de punta.

-Nyyyaa! Te ves genial Makita-san!-exclamó Blair encantada

-¡¿Cómo que Makita?-dijo esta reaccionando al nombre de su madre-¡¿Y que demonios es esto?-exclamo mirándose el cuerpo.

-M…ma…marie-dijo su amiga llegando de entre un montón de ropa lencería con la boca abierta mirando a su amiga-¡Te ves completamente simetrica!-exclamo.

-¡¿Pero que rayos traes puesto?-dijo esta mirando el traje de maid que traía su amiga.

-Es perfecto, es muy lindo, ES SIMETRICO!-dijo mientras bailaba, luego saco su celular y… FLASH!

-¡no me tomes fotos!-dijo esta histérica e intentando taparse.

-Niñas es muy tarde… les llevare su ropa normal a su casa, por ahora bye!-dijo Blair y las avento a la calle.

Ambas quedaron paralizadas al salir, estaban semidesnudas, con la cara colorada, y muchos chicos mirándolas.

-J –O-D-E-R-deletreo Marie sin poder moverse.

Un tipo se le acerco a la joven Death que tenía el cabello recogido levantando despacio su faldita de maid, cosa que ella reacciono inmediatamente.

-¡Largo!-ordenó dándole una buena descarga de rayos de Shinigami al tipo dejándolo medio muerto.

-Quiero irme a mi casa-lloro Marie sentada en el piso-Esto… es muy vergonzoso-dijo entre resoplidos-¡Esto no es nada cool Girl!-dijo Marie jalando las medias con ligero de su mejor amiga.

Marie podía verse, hablar, actuar eh incluso caminar de una manera genial, pero la realidad era otra. Era una niña torturada por si misma, por su sangre, insegura, llorona, melacolica… pero la única que sabía aquello era Girl, su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Una tarde de confensiones de chicas, de esas que se celebraban en la celebre mansión del Shinigami Death the Kid, se sincero y se abrió con su amiga, con apenas ocho años. Girl la comprendió y a cambio le dijo un enorme secreto a su amiga, que por el momento no os contare…

Girl reacciono eh invoco la patineta que le había robado a su hermanito en la mañana, se trepo encima y se dirigió a su casa que, extrañamente quedaba mucho mas cerca que la de su amiga.

Bueno, todos tienen sus secretos, incluso la joven Death…

Llegaron a la puerta a una velocidad impresionante y no paro ni un segundo en siquiera abrir la puerta, lo hizo mentametne con los rayos Shinigami que sabia controlar bien… paso rápido poral sala como un torbellino dejando perplejos a sus padres que estaban sentados en el sillón abrazados como casi siempre…

-¡No me molesten en un rato!-se le oyo gritar mientras se alejaba dejando detrás de ella un remolino de polvo al doblar las escaleras.

Avento a su amiga en la cama y ella cayo también abrazandole fraternalmente y acariciando su cabeza para calmarle un poco.

Marie estaba roja y no quería levantar la cabeza… que verguenza y humillación el que le vieran así. Ir por allí vestida de _puticienta_ no era nada _cool_, ¿Qué le diría su padre si la viera?

-Marie dejate ya de tonterías… no te ves nada simetrica así-le reprocho Girl.

Marie al oírle solo atinodarle una mirada lasciva ya que odiaba el TOC de su amiga, pero le era mas incomodo que su tío Kid lo demostrara.

-¡No importa eso ahora!

-Ya veo que estas mejor…-dijo Girl sonriendo y arreglando a la asimétrica de su amiga.

-¡Deja ahí!-dijo molesta manoteando.

-Bueno… supongo que al final has quedado perfecta al menos…-dijo su amiga con estrellitas en os ojos mirando a la ahora simetrica Marie Evans.

La albina se combino con el color de sus ojos. Ese atuendo era por demás erotico, vulgar, una mala parodia de su madre cuando era joven y lo más importante…. No era nada _cool_.

-¿Por qué ese tono?-dijo Girl tocando su frente contra la de ella ara verificar si no tenia fiebre.

-¿Por qué crees tu?-le repondio molesta.

-….

-Estos atuendos son demasiado…-intento decir apartándose de su amiga un poco

-¿Eroticos? ¿propios de una _sexshop_? ¿demasiado simétricos…?-dijo Girl nuevamente alucinando.

-¡Tu como sabes como son ese tipo de tiendas!-señalo muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Internet lo sabe todo… además que mis armas son bastante pervertidas-penso con marcada molestia Girl.

-no me importa, esa no es mas que una mala parodia del traje de mi madre en días de escuela….

-Mmm… pues este esta lindo-dijo sonriendo bobamente Girl mientras gisraba y agarraba su faldita de las orillas acariciando el holán.

-A veces eresdemasiado rara…-y se paro para ir directo al enorme closet de esta, mirando que su ropa estaba simetricamente acomodada.

-¿Buscas algo?-pregunto saliendo del trance.

-Ropa para cambiarme…-dijo esta levantando un poco su micro(y casi inexistente) falda escocesa.

-Esta bien… pero solo tengo mis trajes formales, vestidos de gala y mi capa de Shinigami-dijo esta levantándose para cambiarse también.

Ambas se cambiaron y acabaron con un traje igual de formal, pero Marie lo tenia en cierta forma un poco desarreglado y lo llevaba desinteresada y de manera _cool_, algo que hizo que Girl se pusiera a ritar cosas sobre simetria y bla, bla, bla...

**…...**

-Oye Soul… ¿y si vamos al teibol?-dijo Dark*Star mientras caminaban por las calles de Death City con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Soul se puso rojo de la vergüenza y le tapo la boca a su amigo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así en plena calle? Era un completo estúpido. Si alguien le oía y el rumor se extendía seria el fin para el chico más listo del Shibusen como chico serio.

-Callate idiota-le dijo molesto.

-¿Temes que te oiga Hana…?-menciono en voz baja divertido por la reacción de su amigo.

-Sabes que lo mio con Hana no es nada formal…-dijo este muy nervioso y sonrojado.

-Pero si casi te la tiras el otro día…-dijo incrédulo sentándose en una banca-Conociendote, lo más seguro es que vas en serio con ella...-menciono orgulloso-Y más te vale que si, o sino tendras a dos chicos Star tratando matarte…-balbuceo con un aura seria y a la vez siniestra.

-Como sea… ambos somos fuertes al igual que nuestros padres, pero ese no es el punto…-dijo ignorando la amenaza de su amigo, ya que no estaba seguro si Dark*Star era mas fuerte que él-. El punto es que ese no fue un _casi_…-dijo ocultando su fuerte sonrojo debajo de sus cabellos dorados y con una clara muestra de arrepentimiento y verguenza.

A Dark*Star se le cayo la mandibula al suelo al oírlo, ¿eso significa que Soul ya había…? Y con su pequeña onee-chan. El era su mejor amigo y sabia que era un estúpido chico noble y respetuoso, peor aun así no le confiaba a Hana ya que esta parecía siempre ser muy inocente y desentendida de todo. Por razones que la verdad no se pueden explicar, lo tomo de la camisa y estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su mano en forma de arma.

-Calmate…-dijo ahora Soul sombrio también.

-Más te vale aceptarla como pareja, no tienes elección ahora, no a menos con lo que hiciste-dijo soltándolo bruscamente-Luego planeamos como decirselo a todos...

-No fui realmente yo, no por completo-dijo tirándose de los cabellos rubios-Esa maldito…diabla que esta en mi sangre, nunca sale, no tinene fuerzas, pero baje la guarda y se apodero de mi mente un momento… yo no soy así.

-Ajá como no… aceptalo, eres más parecido al tío Soul de lo que dices-dijo molesto su amigo con una enorme sonrisa burlona intentando olvidar todo el asunto de sus celos.

-¡Como puedes decir eso…!

-Y que bueno porque ya se me hacía que _traias torcida la reversa_-dijo carcajeándose de su amigo.

-Eres un idiota… callete ¿quieres? No me gusta que la gente se entere de mis cosas… eso es impersonal y escandaloso

-Pues no te prometo nada… sabes que no soy la persona mas discreta de todas…-dijo escribiendo el chisme en su celular para mandarselo inmediatamente a Max.

-Si lo escribes le dire a Shinigami-sama y al tío Kid lo que le haces a su pequeña cuando terminana las clases…-dijo amenazante y sonriente.

-Por eso digo que te guardo el secreto… :D

**...**

-Bueno Max ¿entonces se lo dirás?-dijo William caminando al lado suyo

-Normalmente Soul me acompaña en estas cosas… pero así al menos Kashou no sale de mi espalda-dijo tocándose la nuca.

-Eso no importa, nos iremos y no podrás decirle nada... perderas tu oportunidad-dijo apuntando William.

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes muy bien que Mikit-chan es muy especial para este tipo de cosas, de seguro esta en la biblioteca escribiendo cosas para mayores de 18…-pensó con pena ajena William-Vamos para allá entonces-dijo y empezó a arrastrar a su mejor amigo por las calles.

-¡No se lidiar con una declaración así!-dijo nervioso.

-Vamos… si esa malcriada de Gina Stein te engaño no es tu problema…

-Pero no fue ella realmente, siempre miraba a Mikit mientras fingía leer al lado de Gina, ella no es una persona sensata, reacciono y realmente no fue su culpa el haber… estado haciendo eso con Suigetsu….-penso con ira-¡Soy realmente terrible con este tipo de cosas!.

Gina Stein era una persona dulce, pero también una muy reprimida emocionalmente. Tenía un nivel de locura muy alto, no era una chica tranquila eh inocente, era un técnico demoniaco y a mucha honra, pero el pensar que Max le había engañado con Mikit, era algo que ella no pudo tolerar, más arde arreglaría cuentas con ella…

¿Quién diria que el joven serio y timido Shinigami anduviera jugando con ambas caras de la moneda? Realmente parecia ser un galan aunque tuviese ese aspecto delgado y _simetocasmerompo_, pero bueno... saco el buen parecido de su padre y la linda actitud de su madre.

-¿Podrías dejar de electrocutarme?-dijo William casi en K.O. a casusa de los rayos.

-¡Ahh! Lo siento. ¿Y tu no deverias estar con Marie-chan?-dijo timido.

-Fue de compras con tu hermana a no se donde…

-Ojala y no estén en casa… no se lidiar con las compras de Girl-susurro pensando en la última vez que hubo una fiesta en el Shibusen y ella no dejaba de dar vueltas con muchos vestidos bailando lo mas simétricamente con su padre.

...

**=...Algunos días después...=**

...

El teléfono sonaba en una habitación de una elegante mansión. Las sabanas eran blancas y alcolchonadas intercaladas con negras y una alfombra roja de -al parecer- un material muy caro y muebles hechos de madera de fresno y pino, un piano descansaba en una esquina de la habitación. Una adormilada rubia contesto intentando no despertar a su esposo que se aferraba con fuerza a su delgada cintura.

-¿Diga…?-dijo contestando su celular.

-_¡Mamá esto es horrible! ¡Marie…ella…! ¡No pude hacer nada! ¡lo lamento tanto! ¡soy un inútil…!_-se oía gritar desesperado a un chico-_Lo peor es que estamos en Rusia y una bruja…_.

-Ya me asustaste Soul… ¿Qué le paso a tu hermana? ¿está bien?-dijo desesperada la madre subiendo una octava el tono de su voz inundado en la preocupación.

-_Marie cayó en la locura…_

_

* * *

_

**¿Que tal? **

**despues de siglos ya lo termine**

**decidi subirlo de tono levemente. También tomando en cuenta de que son adolescentes hermosos (¿?) y además de padres/familias poderosos/as**_  
_

**Era obvio que gente así sería caprichosa, algo insensata y hasta un poco desmedida... todos viven en un lindo cuento de hadas rosa en el que ellos son fuertes, sus padres respetados y temidos, sus vidas peronales estan bien... claaaarooo~ hasta qe legue yo y decidi hacerlos sufrir de maneras que no se imaginan **

**muahahahaha!**

**Gracias a mikitsan por esccharme por lo de la otra vez... los probemas familiares son los peores u_u  
**


End file.
